


Queen of the Arrow.

by LisaBelco



Series: Guardians of the Galaxy [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaBelco/pseuds/LisaBelco
Summary: Meredith Quill had met Yondu Udonta before she met Ego. Had this idea whirling around in my brain so I decided to write it. This is my first Gaurdians of the Galaxy fanfic so please read and review.





	1. Prologue.

Meredith Quill sat on the porch swing cradling a hot cup of tea watching the stars glitter against the night sky. She was finally finished high school and within three months she’d be starting college to train as a doctor. Her Father was proud of her and had told her eight times since she got up that morning but leaving him to go to college worried her as he had never been on his own. Sipping her tea she continued to watch the stars and the moon which was full and shone its light down on their farm and the nearby woods. Sighing deeply Meredith knew she would miss her many evening strolls in those woods. A bright flash of light above the woods caught her attention and turning her gaze to them she saw a bright orange light descend into them. Feeling her heart beat a little faster Meredith stood up and grabbed the flashlight inside the hall before walking toward the tree line curious to find out what had just fallen from the sky.

Captain Yondu Udonta climbed out of his M Craft determined to get this job over with so he could get back to the Eclector that waited for him not far from the planet known as Terra. Gripping the rucksack and container tightly he walked over to some small stone rocks and placed ten of them in the bag before opening the empty container and scooping some dirt into it. Standing up he rolled his eyes before a beam of light amongst the trees caught his attention. Narrowing his eyes he pulled back his duster revealing his Yaka arrow and pursed his lips ready to use it.

Meredith stumbled over a fallen tree anxious to get to the site. Regaining her balance she moved toward the clearing ahead avoiding the large rocks jutting out of the ground. Reaching the clearing Meredith saw a ship of some sort parked on the grass. Staring at it in wonder she moved towards it not yet noticing its pilot standing thirty yards away from it. Placing her hand on the wing she examined it closely before moving towards the entrance to the cockpit. A sharp whistle sounded and a red streak shot through the air before an arrow hovered in front of her face. 

“You Terrans never know when to keep yer nose outta business that ain’t yers” said Yondu irritably.  
Hearing a language she’d never heard before Meredith felt her mouth go dry and her body began to shake out of fear. Taking a deep breath she said “I’m sorry but I’m not familiar with your language”. 

Yondu grunted in annoyance that she couldn’t understand him. Leaving his arrow hovering at her face he climbed into his M Craft and retrieved a universal earpiece and walking back over to back of the trembling Terran he clipped it behind her ear and repeated what he had said.

Meredith tried to look behind her but she was afraid to take her eyes off the arrow hovering in front of her face. Swallowing a dry lump that felt like sand paper she said “I was just curious, I’ve never seen an aircraft like this one before and what is a Terran?”.

Yondu chuckled and stepping into her line of vision he smiled at his Yakka arrow before saying “we call this back water planet Terra which makes ya Terran”.

Meredith held her breath as she looked at the being in front of her. He was tall, dressed in leather with blue skin and some sort of metallic Mohawk jutted out of his head. His eyes were red and looked at her waiting for some reaction. Smiling Meredith asked “are you an alien?”.

Yondu gave her a confused look and giving a sharp whistle the arrow returned to its holster before replying “Spose that’s what Terrans call me”.

Meredith shrugged and said “I thought aliens were grey with bulbous heads and large black eyes”.

Yondu gave her an amused look before chuckling and said “I know of em nasty bunch they are. So do you got a name girl?”.

Meredith relaxed her grip on the flashlight before saying “my name’s Meredith Quill. What’s your name?”.

Yondu packed the rucksack and container into the cock pit before coming to stand in front of her and said “well Meredith Quill tis an honour to meet ya, I’m Captain Yondu Udonta of the Eclector”.

“So you’re a captain that’s nice. Is the Eclector a business of some sort?” said Meredith as shifted her feet.

“The Eclector is my ship much bigger than this one. Every Ravager Captain gets their own ship as long as the adhere to the code” said Yondu. Seeing Meredith nod her head he showed her the flame patch on his jacket and added “we all wear the flames”.

“It must be so exciting doing what you do and seeing what really is out there in space” said Meredith smiling broadly. 

Yondu nodded his head before saying “it’s my job. Well Meredith Quill I must leave ya my crew will be wonderin what’s takin me so long”.

“Will I ever see you again?” asked Meredith as she rubbed her arms.

Yondu stared at the ground for a few seconds before replying “maybe some day I’ll come back and take you for a spin in ma ship but don’t know when that will be”. Seeing her eyes light up with hope he shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a Ravager badge and tossing it to her which she caught he said “until I return and Meredith don’t tell any Terran ya saw me”.

Meredith looked at the badge in her hand smiling at the flames before saying “until next time Yondu and be careful”. Walking back into the trees she watched the blue skinned Ravager climb into his M Craft and start its engine. The ship lifted into the air and in a flash it was gone. Walking back to her house Meredith smiled happy that she had met Yondu Udonta but wondered if she would ever see him again.


	2. A Promise Kept.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith had moved on and was raising her children alone but at the return of a certain captain she must make a decision.

Chapter 1.

Eight years later.

The Eclector was quiet as Yondu sat in his quarters running everything over in his head. He had been hired by a celestial being called Ego who was also a planet to deliver three of his children, each child orphaned after their Mother had died. The last child he delivered had been a small girl who like her two siblings had been excited to meet their Father.  
Yondu took a deep breath trying to remove the memory of what he had seen happen to that child. He had hung around on Ego and while walking past the open courtyard he saw a tentacle of light come out of the ground and pierce the chid taking her young life. Now not one hour after arriving back on the Eclector Ego had sent another message and co-ordinates to pick up an orphaned Terran male child. Yondu had accepted instantly deciding to keep this one and not deliver the boy to the faith that was awaiting him. Standing up he left his quarters and moved to the bridge where Oblo sat piloting the ship.

“Oblo take the Eclector to Terra” ordered Yondu as he stood looking out the window.

Oblo nodded his head and said “aye Captain Udonta, are we on another job?”.

Yondu gave him a pointed look and replied “we’re pickin up and that’s all ya need to know for now”. Oblo not wanting to anger Yondu set the course for Terra.

 

Eight years had come and gone for Meredith Quill. Eight years ago she had met a blue skinned Ravager Captain and a month after meeting him she had met an angel composed out of pure light named J’son. J’son had confessed his love to her, made love to her and then left. He returned twice after that while she was heavily pregnant with not one but two babies. Putting away her son Peter’s clothes she carried the second small bundle of clothes to her daughter Pearle’s bedroom she put them away before going into her own bedroom. Looking at the photo of her Father who had passed a year ago she sighed and whispered “wish you were here Dad”. Opening the wardrobe she pulled out a small wooden box that held some items. Opening the lid she smiled at them before carrying the box down stairs and placing it on the kitchen table. Hearing the front door open she turned around to see Peter and Pearle entering the kitchen. Hugging Pearle she noticed Peter’s left eyes had a bruise.

“Peter why have you been fighting with the other boys again?” asked Meredith as she let Pearle go.

Peter bit his lip and shrugging his shoulders he replied “they tried to squish a frog with a rock that hadn’t done nothing to them”.

Meredith smiled and whispered “you are so much like your Daddy but in future try another way of saving the ones smaller than you”. Seeing Peter nod his head she added “I made lunch it’s on the kitchen table”.

Peter hugged his Mom and joined Pearle who was munching on a ham sandwich and staring at a wooden box across from her. Taking a bite out of his own sandwich Peter asked “what’s in the box Mom?”.

Meredith joined them at the table and opening the box she took out the Ravager badge and showing it to them she said “I keep this in the box along with an earpiece”. Pearle touched the badge gently before asking “where did you get them Mommy?”.

Meredith smiled at her daughter who had her blonde hair and blue eyes. Taking a sip of the cup of tea Peter had poured for her she replied “well before you were born I met a captain in the forest and he gave me that badge”.

Peter and Pearle looked at each other before turning back to their Mother bother asking “was he our Father?”.

Shaking her head Meredith placed the badge back into the box and said “no now finish your lunch and start your homework”.

The evening passed quickly and as the night rolled in Meredith left the kids watching a movie on television while she sat outside on the porch to gaze at the stars. Memories from the past flooded back and she bit her lip wondering why J’son had never returned. Feeling the ground beneath her tremble she panicked believing it was an earthquake and was just about to rush inside but the hovering lights of an aircraft stopped her. The aircraft landed in the field that her Father had once worked in and recognising its shape as Yondu Udonta’s MCraft Meredith left the porch and walked closer to it. Seeing two beings she didn’t recognise Meredith started walking backwards but one of the beings was too quick and before she knew it he was standing in front of her and had clipped something behind her ear.

“Looking for a young boy named Quill” said the being in front of her.

Meredith realising that it could be Peter they were looking for snapped “look whoever you are you can piss off, I’ve had my fill of alien beings”. Seeing the second being who stood cloaked in shadow by the MCraft shake his head she added “and don’t you shake your head at me mister”.

Yondu who had stood by the MCraft smiled at the image of Meredith Quill. Shaking his head he gritted his teeth that she had gotten involved with that celestial jackass Ego. Hearing her snap again at Tulk telling him to drop dead he gave a whistle sending the Yakka fly toward them stopping inches from Meredith’s face. Seeing her anger disappear to be replaced by a smile he walked towards her and said “Meredith Quill we meet again”.

Meredith stared at the arrow and hearing Yondu’s voice speak to her she walked away from the arrow to face him before slapping him hard across the face before asking “how dare you Yondu Udonta coming here to try and kidnap my son”.

Seeing the shocked expression on Tulk’s face Yondu glared at him before whistling to return the arrow to its holster. Rubbing his cheek he said “so Meredith Quill grew up and had a kid”.

Meredith folded her arms and looking him in the eyes she said “yes I did you are not taking him from me”.

Yondu looked back at Tulk and said “stay by the craft I’ll be back with the cargo”. Looking at Meredith he gripped her arm and led her toward the house until they were away from Tulk hearing them. Letting her go Yondu said “I thought ya was dead”.

Rolling her eyes Meredith said “well you were wrong Yondu I’m not and anyway why do you want Peter?”.

Not wanting to tell her the truth about his involvement with Ego Yondu replied “the boy’s been targeted by a jackass who takes their life force. I came to collect him and to keep him safe from said jackass”.

Horrified Meredith began to tremble and feeling tears roll down her cheeks she asked “is it because Peter and Pearle’s Father is from space?”.

Hearing that she had not one but two Yondu nodded his head and replied “yeah it is now listen Meredith ya gotta trust me on this. Get the kids packed and the three of ya come with me. Anyway I did promise ya I’d come back and give ya a spin on my ship”.

Wiping her eyes Meredith smiled and asked “will the kids be okay living on a Ravager ship?”.

“No one gonna hurt ya or the kids while I’m captain” assured Yondu. 

Feeling reassured Meredith said “okay. Give me time to pack some things and get the kids”. Seeing Yondu nod his head Meredith rushed back inside the house and rushing upstairs she grabbed two duffel bags and back her and the kid’s clothes and shoes into them along with some photos, cassette tapes and toiletries. Carrying the duffel bags down the stairs she found Yondu on the porch speaking to Pearle who had a universal translator clipped behind her ear. Listening to the conversation she smiled as Pearle asked questions about the arrow holstered to his hip. Peter had wondered down to the MCraft curious of it. Dropping the duffel bags on the floor she walked into the kitchen and opening the small wooden box she grabbed the badge and universal translator before shoving them into her pocket. 

Taking one last look around the kitchen she left the room and saw the duffel bags were gone from the hallway. Stepping outside onto the porch she closed the front door and seeing Yondu waiting for her she asked “where’s the duffel bags?”.

Yondu chuckled and replied “Tulk put em on ma MCraft. Kids are already buckled up just waitin on you”.

“I’m ready” said Meredith as she opened the front door to grab her black leather jacket slipping it on before closing the door and following Yondu to the MCraft ready to start a new life with her children. By doing this she knew she would be able to keep Peter and Pearle safe.


	3. A Treasure Awaits

A year on a Ravager ship hadn’t been as tough as Meredith thought it would be. When she had boarded the Eclector with her children she had been quickly brought to a two bedroom with living space and bathroom apartment across from the Captain Udonta’s quarters. The crew were nice and she had even made friends with a few of them. Peter and Pearle had taken to living on a Ravager ship like a fish took to water and had even made friends with a fifteen year old boy called Kraglin Obfonteri. Meredith liked Kraglin and had even taken to mothering him much to Yondu’s disapproval. Laughing lightly she opened the door to the tailor workshop thinking about how frustrated Yondu had been and the lecture about her not to mother Kraglin as he was too old for that. Sitting at her work bench she stared at the bags of clothes left by the crew to be repaired and turned on the sewing machine ready to begin her day. Hearing the door open she looked up and saw Yondu stroll in with a coat no doubt torn in battle.

Yondu walked over to the work bench and giving Meredith a grin he said “hey girl I need ya to fix my favourite coat. Got torn on the last job”.

Chuckling softly Meredith said “just leave it with the pile and I’ll get around to it Yondu”. Seeing him sit on the chair beside the desk with a huff she asked “would you like me to repair your coat first?”.

Yondu fiddled with his Yakka arrow before smirking at her and replying “well ay am the captain”.

Meredith smiled and picking up the coat from the pile she examined the tear and placing some clips to hold the tear together she threaded a needle and began stitching it back together. Her conversations with Yondu were always amusing and interesting. In her year aboard the Eclector she had grown fond of the captain and spent her spare time chatting with him.

Yondu watched Meredith as she repaired his coat and putting away his arrow he said “we’ll be stopping at Xander soon so you can take the kids shoppin”.  
Nodding her head Meredith said “they’ll like that” before asking “is it for another job?”.  
Yondu shook his head and replied “nah just need to get some information on a possible treasure Tulk overheard about in a tavern on Contraxia”.

“That’s interesting. Out of curiosity how are ye going to find out that information on Xandar with the Nova Corps keeping their eyes open for trouble”.

Yondu scoffed and said “those Nova Corps didn’t bother us the last time we were there and anyway I know the guy we’re looking for, some trader that owns a clothes shop”.

Meredith stopped repairing Yondu’s coat and rubbing the bridge of her nose she asked “and what part do me, Peter and Pearle play in this?”.

Yondu chuckled and smiling at her he replied “all I need ya to do darlin is keep his business partner busy. Ask him questions about a certain item of clothing”.  
Shaking her head Meredith finished repairing his coat and said “okay I’ll do it but my kids are not to be harmed”.

Yondu gave her a feigned hurt look and asked “have I ever put those kids in danger?”.

Standing up Meredith handed Yondu his coat and replied “last month you let Peter handle a blaster and last week you let Pearle fly your M Ship”.

Rolling his eyes Yondu stood to his feet and said “Mer the blaster was a dud and Pearle was sitting in ma lap when I let her fly ma M Ship so they were safe”.

Knowing Yondu spoiled Pearle and was training Peter to become a Ravager which made her nervous she said “I’m Peter’s Mother Yondu, I’m just worried he’ll get hurt”.  
Nudging her shoulder lightly with his own Yondu said “I won’t let him get hurt, he’s safe and so is Pearle so dontcha worry girl”.

Nodding her head Meredith said “I trust you Yondu”.  
Smiling slightly Yondu said “be ready to leave in an hour, we’ll be takin ma M Ship”. Seeing her nod her head Yondu left the workshop.  
Meredith watched him leave before leaving the workshop to locate Peter and Pearle and get them ready. 

Xander was a place Meredith loved to visit to do some shopping but today was different. Holding the hands of her children she followed Yondu down the main street and then down an alleyway before they stopped outside a building that had seen better days. Looking at Yondu she asked “so how will I know who this partner is?”  
“He’s Krylorian. Just in case ya forgot they have pink skin” replied Yondu.

Nodding her head Meredith followed Yondu inside and spotting the Krylorian she approached him and began asking for certain items of clothing for her children. Seeing Yondu approach the Xandarian she said “look buddy I have a lot of credits to spend in here so I need those items”.

The Krylorian excited about a customer spending a large amount of money rushed into the back room to find the items the female ravager needed.

Seeing the Krylorian gone Yondu looked at the Xandarian and asked “so tell me Dar where is this supposed treasure located?”

Dar narrowed his eyes at Yondu and asked “you’d actually believe that rumour?”.

“It came from the mouth of that weasel you call a brother so tell me where it is or I’ll start whistling” said Yondu with a growl.

Seeing the Krylorian come back with an armful of clothing Dar beckoned Yondu away to the far corner and said “it’s located in a cave on Centaur IV”.

Yondu gritted his teeth at hearing the mention of his home world before asking “and how does your brother know it’s there?”.  
“He was there but he told me it was surrounded by movement censored traps so he left it” replied Dar.

Nodding his head Yondu said “thanks for the information”. Turning around he saw Mer with a few shopping bags and beckoned her and the kids to follow him out of the shop.

Meredith walked beside him quietly before asking “did you find out everything you needed to know?”.  
“Yeah I did. Have to talk to the crew about where the treasure is located” replied Yondu quietly.

Feeling something was bothering Yondu Meredith didn’t ask anymore wondering what had him so tense. They walked back to the M Ship unaware that they were being tracked by three Kree soldiers that had been stationed close to the clothes shop with a promise from the Krylorian that Yondu would visit.


	4. Battle Memories.

As soon as Yondu, Meredith, Peter and Pearle were back at the Eclector Yondu turned to Meredith and said “take the kids back to your quarters and stay with them”.  
“Is everything alright?” asked Meredith quietly so the kids wouldn’t hear her.

Not looking at her Yondu replied “we’ve been followed by three Kree members and a battle ship may be close by”.  
Feeling her heart begin to race Meredith asked “what will we do?”.

“Just do as ay tell you, I’ll handle it and be prepared for anything” said Yondu as he made his way to the bridge. Meredith watched him go before taking Peter and Pearle back to their quarters.

Yondu entered the bridge and seeing it empty he pressed the coms link and ordered every able pilot to report to the hanger and take their M Crafts out. Taking a deep breath he let the bridge to join them and seeing Tulk outside the bridge he said “Tulk I need ya to remain on the Eclector. Make sure Meredith and those kids remain in their quarters”.  
“Aye captain” said Tulk as he watched his captain leave for the hangar.

The battle between the Ravagers and the Kree who had brought an entire fleet lasted what seemed like hours to Meredith. Every blast that rattled the Eclector made her more fearful that they would blast a hole where their quarters were. Taking her kids in hand she left the quarters quickly and made her way to the bridge but coming around the corner and down the hallway she noticed three figures coming her way. Pushing Peter and Pearle back she hissed “go hide and do not argue with me”.   
Taking Pearle’s hand Peter ran back the way they had come to a hiding place he knew they would be safe.

Meredith retrieved her blaster from its holster and speaking into her com link she said “hey Yondu we have intruders on the Eclector”. Not receiving any reply she aimed her blaster at the approaching intruders and waving at them she smiled seeing they were kree before firing. Her shot hit the one in the middle and seeing him fall to the floor she fired two more shots hitting the one on the left but missed the last one. Hiding behind a corner she took a deep breath before peeking back around the corner and seeing the remaining Kree she stepped out and pulled the trigger of her blaster but it jammed. Dropping it she turned to run but the Kree was faster and had her pinned against the wall.

“You will make a fine slave for us little one” said the Kree as he looked at her hungrily.

“Keep dreaming ass hole” growled Meredith as she struggled against his hold.

The remaining Kree member locked a collar around her throat which rendered her weakened and unable to fight. Seeing the Kree member cuff her hands her heart began to beat rapidly as he began to drag down toward the hanger bay. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the faces of her children flashed in her mind. She’d never see her babies or Yondu and the Ravagers again and with each step the Kree prick dragged her she tried to struggle but failed. Suddenly a sharp whistle sounded in the distance and a flash or red light shot down the corridor before piercing through the remaining Kree member’s head causing his lifeless body to fall before her.

Looking up at the wielder of the arrow Meredith gave a soft smile and said “thank you Yondu”.

Yondu knelt in front of her and removing the cuffs that bound her hands he felt anger boil in his chest that the Kree had threatened her of all people. Removing the collar from her neck he threw it aside before saying “I told ya I’d take care of ya Mer”.

Feeling the strength gradually return to her limbs Meredith wiped the tears from her eyes and nodding her head she whispered “I know”.

Standing up Yondu pulled her to her feet and asked “is there any more of them?”

“I only saw three, I killed two but before I could kill this prick the blaster jammed” replied Meredith.

Giving her a genuine smile Yondu nodded his head and said “good”. Looking around he asked “where’s Pearle and Peter?”.

“I told them to hide so they should be hiding in your quarters” replied Meredith as she smiled.

“Why?” asked Yondu confused as he began to make his way to the bridge.

Following him Meredith rolled her eyes and said “because Peter believes that your quarters are the safest place to hide on the ship”.

Smirking Yondu said “don't be telling those kids about your safe places Mer”.

“Jeez Yondu that was one time, just let it go” muttered Meredith as she felt her face get warm with embarrassment remembering the one night she and Yondu had sex caused by two much alcohol.

“Nah I’ll never let it go Mer not when it gives you such a beautiful colour” snickered Yondu before adding “go get em while I see if Tulk got injured”.

Shaking her head Meredith walked back to Yondu’s quarters where she opened the door and said “it’s alright ye can come out. Yondu came back and the bad guys are gone”.

Peter and Pearle who had been hiding under Yondu’s bed crawled out and giving their Mother a smile said in unison “I bet he used the arrow”.

Nodding her head Meredith said “yes he did now come on let’s go to the canteen so I can make ye some hot chocolate”. 

Peter and Pearle fist bumped each other before rushing over to Meredith. Meredith held them back before checking to see if the Kree’s dead bodies had been moved and seeing Oblo and Horuz carry away the last one she led them down the corridor towards the canteen.

Yondu sat in the bridge staring down at Tulk who was coming to. Seeing him sit up he asked “what happened?”.

Tulk rubbed the back of his head and shaking it he replied “I saw the hanger doors open and then the monitor went blank. I tried to fix the problem but there was some frequency blocking the code and then everything went black. What happened?”.

“Three Kree members got in but Mer took care of two of them and I took care of the third” said Yondu.

“Are the kids okay?” asked Tulk as he got to his feet.

Nodding his head Yondu replied “der fine now go to the infirmary and get that wound on her head looked at”.

“Ay captain” said Tulk as he left the bridge and made his way to the infirmary.

Alone on the bridge Yondu rubbed his hands over his eyes. Seeing that collar on Meredith’s neck had brought back memories of his time as a Kree battle slave. Taking a deep breath he thought of Meredith and smiled. He had developed feelings for her but getting involved with her meant putting her and the kids in even greater danger. He nearly lost them to the Kree and that thought terrified him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so sure about the chapter title.


	5. A Cruel Love.

Meredith usually had good dreams but this one was simply odd and what bothered her the most was that J’son was standing in her quarters on the Eclector. He tightened his grip on her shoulders as he smiled down at her before he whispered “you are supposed to be dead?”.

Meredith giggled and tried to free herself from his grip and replied “of course I’m not dead J’son, why would ou say that?”.

Stepping back from her J’son placed his hand on the side of her head and said nothing. Feeling uneasy Meredith was about to step away when a piercing pain shot from his hand and into her head causing everything around her to darken.

Peter and Pearle who were asleep in their bedrooms were awoken by a loud noise coming from the bedroom their Mother slept in and leaving the warmth of their beds they went to investigate. Peter being the eldest opened the bedroom door and stepped into Meredith’s bedroom. Switching on the light they saw a lamp had fallen to the floor and beside the lamp was their Mother shaking violently with foam coming out of her mouth. Hearing choked sobs beside him Peter turned to Pearle and feeling the tears run down his own cheeks he said “Pearle you need to get help for Mom, I’ll stay with her”. Pearle nodded her head rushed out of their quarters and across the hall into Yondu’s quarters. 

The captain’s quarters were messy and dimly lit by a bedside light. Atop the large bed lay Yondu fully clothed snoring softly. Running over to the bedside Pearle gently shook his arms and sobbed “Yondu wake up please wake up”.

Yondu being awoken by someone shaking him was just about to whistle when he opened his eyes and seeing Pearle sobbing he sat up and asked “what’s wrong Pearle?”.

“It’s Mom she’s shaking and won’t stop. Peter told me to get help” replied Pearle as her sobs became louder.

Nodding his head Yondu climbed out of bed and went to investigate what she was talking about. Crossing over into Meredith’s quarters he entered her bedroom and seeing her condition he ran to get Oblo who had some medical training along with Tulk and within no time the three arrived back into the room with a stretcher. 

Oblo knelt down beside Meredith and taking a quick look at her he said “it’s a seizure and I’ll have to get her to med bay to find out what’s causing it”.

“Then do it” said Yondu as he placed his hands on the shoulders of Peter and Pearle holding them back.

“I want to go with Mom” said Peter as he tried to follow the two Ravagers carrying his Mother.

Keeping his hand on Peter’s shoulder Yondu said “ya’ll just be in the way boy while they help your Momma so ya best stay here with Pearle”.

Wiping the freshly shed tears from his eyes Peter nodded his head and said “okay”. Walking into the living area he sat on the sofa and placed his head in his hands.

Yondu watched him before looking down at Pearle who was still crying and picking her up he carried her over to the sofa where he sat down beside Peter and placed a hand on his back reassuringly. 

Looking up Peter saw his sister sitting on the captain’s lap sobbing into his shoulder and scooting closer to Yondu he whispered “will Mom be okay?”.

“Pete Oblo will make yer Momma better and when he’s done that you and Pearle can go see her” replied Yondu quietly.

The seconds turned into minutes and the minutes turned into hours as the three waited. As Yondu heard the Ravagers making their way to the canteen he looked down to see Peter and Pearle fast asleep. Standing up he gently laid Pearle down on the sofa before leaving the quarters to check on Meredith.

Tulk and Oblo each sat on a chair inside the infirmary exhausted after the night they had put down. Oblo who was the first to speak said “Captain Yondu ain’t gonna be happy about this?”.

Tulk nodded his head before saying “Oblo you removed the tumour, I’m sure he’ll be happy to know Meredith is on the mend”.  
“Okay but which one of us is going to tell him she died twice during that surgery?” asked Oblo.

Before Tulk could reply the doors opened and in walked Yondu with a tired yet firm look on his face. Looking at them he asked “so what caused the seizure?”

Oblo stood and facing Yondu he replied “she had a tumour on the right side of her brain, it was relatively new and while we were operating to remove it she died twice but she’s stable now and seems to be recovering”.

Taking in everything Oblo had told him about the tumour and Meredith dying Yondu approached her bedside slowly before asking “how of her skull did you remove?”.

Feeling the sweat bead on his forehead Oblo replied “a small bit but it can be replaced by a cyber skull plate which are easily get”.

Nodding his head Yondu said “we’ll see, ye can go get breakfast. I’ll stay with her a bit and Tulk I’ll need ya to watch Peter and Pearle for a while”. 

“Aye Capptain” said Tulk and Oblo as they left the room.

Sitting on the chair by Meredith’s bed Yondu pondered on the missing piece of her skull. He had something he had obtained during a raid three years back but he didn’t know if it would work or not. Taking Meredith’s hand in his he decided to get Oblo to take a look at it later”.

The morning passed quickly and between the kids visiting their Mother often and each Ravager taking a turn to sit with Meredith Yondu brought the Oblo a small metal box and asked “will this suffice to replace her missing skull pirce?”.

Oblo opened the box and gave a low whistle before nodding his head. Looking at Yondu he replied “aye Captain it will and by the look of it the cybernetics on this device will be perfect”.

“Good then get to it, I want Meredith back on her feet in no time” ordered Yondu as he made his way to the bridge anxious to be on his own. 

Watching planets pass by was never as boring as it was now while the Ravager Captain waited for Oblo to finish. Hearing someone run onto the bridge he turned and saw Pearle gasping for breath before saying “nothing to worry about Pearle yer Momma’s going to be fine”.

“I know but Tulk told me to come and get you coz Mom’s awake” said Pearle happily.

Nodding his head the Ravager Captain walked with Pearle to the infirmary anxious to see the new Meredith Quill.


	6. Chapter 6

Meredith relaxed against the headboard of her bed looking into the small mirror in her hands. She could see where Oblo had operated and the stitched wound had nearly healed. 

What bothered her was where the metal they used had come from. Hearing the doors to the infirmary open she looked up and saw Pearle and Yondu entering the room. Seeing her Mother Pearle ran over and giving her a hug she asked “where’s Peter Mom?”.

“Tulk took Peter to the canteen to get some hot chocolate, if you hurry I’m sure there’ll be some left” said Meredith with a smile on her face. Pearle licked her lips and rushed from the room anxious to get to the canteen leaving her Mother and Yondu alone.

“So Quill ya gave us quite a scare, how ya feeling now?” asked Yondu as he sat on the bedside chair.

Nodding her head Meredith replied “yeah I guess it was scary. Oblo told me I had a tumour and the funny thing about it is I think J’son came to me in my dreams to warn me about it”.

“What?” asked Yondu looking at her with a confused expression.

Shrugging her shoulders Meredith said “when I went to bed last night I had a dream about him. He said he thought I was dead and when I told him I wasn’t he placed his hand on my head and I felt a sharp pain”. 

Hearing what Meredith had told him Yondu felt his heart beat faster before saying “that was just a dream Mer”.

Feeling hurt Meredith asked “how can you say that, I love J’son Yondu and he’ll come for me and the kids one day, I know he will”.

Feeling somewhat hurt by what she said Yondu stood to his feet and asked “tell me Quill if he loves you then where has he been? Did he help you raise those kids? If he was so perfect he wouldn’t have left you in the first place”. 

Tears streamed down Meredith’s face at hearing Yondu’s words and before she could reply the Ravager Captain had left the room. She stared at the door refusing to believe that J’son had forgotten her.

 

The week passed slowly with Meredith and Yondu not speaking and Peter and Pearle who had noticed along with the crew felt uneasy whenever the captain and their Mother were in the same room together. Walking into the game room and seeing it was empty Peter asked “so have you any idea why they’re not talking?”.

Pearle shrugged her shoulders and stopping in front of an M Craft that had recently been repaired and belonged to no one Pearle replied “I think they’re in love with each other”.

Peter stared at his sister and said “I don’t think so Pearle but I wish they would go back to being friends”.

Pearle smirked and said “I think Yondu loves Mom Peter”.

Peter made a face and said “whatever. Anyway if he does love her he wouldn’t be constantly telling me he’s going to eat me and that he saved me from his crew eating me and let’s not forget he beats the crap out of me in training”.

“Gentle shoves ain’t beating you up, he’s only training you to be a Ravager. You’re lucky all he’s shown me is how to fly a ship” said Pearle grumpily.

Placing his hand on her shoulder Peter said “he spoils you sis but you could ask him to train you”.

Nodding her head Pearle said “yeah. Come on let’s board the M Craft we don’t have much time”.

Peter followed her onto the M Craft and asked “Pearle what are we doing?”.

Sitting on the pilot’s chair Pearle replied “we’re flying this ship out of here and by doing this they’ll have to speak to each other”.

Sitting in the co-pilot’s seat Peter said “Pearle we’re going to get into a lot of trouble for this”.

“I know but I’ll take the heat so don’t worry” said Pearle as she started the engine and entered the code to open the hanger. Taking a deep breath she manoeuvred the ship out into the coldness of space and waited patiently.

Yondu who stood arguing with Mer in the tailor’s workshop was interrupted by Tulk on the con telling him what Peter and Pearle had done. Telling Tulk he’d handle it he rubbed his face with his hands on his face and looking at Meredith he said “we’ll argue about this later. Pearle and Peter took one of the M Crafts out of the hanger”.

“You see this is what happens when you teach one of them how to fly” snapped Meredith poking him in the chest.

Grabbing her hand Yondu growled “you’re their parent so don’t blame me”.

“Oh don’t blame it all on me you are practically their second parent by the way you are with them. Oh yeah I know about you telling Pearle and Peter stories” said Meredith as she pulled her hand free.

Rolling his eyes Yondu said “come on we gotta go get them before they kill themselves. Then once we’re back we can continue arguing”.

Nodding her head Meredith followed Yondu to the hanger where they boarded Yondu’s M Craft. Sitting in the co – pilot’s seat Meredith buckled up and said “you realise we have to punish them for this”.

“Yep I know” agreed Yondu as he started the craft and entered the code to open the hanger. Flying the M Craft out into space Yondu manoeuvred the ship beside the runaway craft and connected to it so they could board it safely Meredith and Yondu approach the youngsters who sat waiting for them.

Meredith was furious as she paced back and forth saying “have you two any idea how stupid that was. You could have been killed and why would ye even risk your lives for?”

Pearle felt tears roll down her cheeks and feeling Peter’s hand take hers she whispered “it was my fault. I made Peter come with me, I was gonna show him how to fly”.

Knowing she was lying Yondu shook his head and said “ay don’t believe ya”.

Feeling the pressure of his Mother’s glare penetrating into him Peter finally snapped and said “we did to get you two talking again”.

Frowning Meredith knelt in front of her children and said “Peter, Pearle it’s not up to you two to make things better. Me and Yondu would have worked everything out and start talking again. Actually we made up while ye pulled this little stunt”. Seeing the relief in their eyes Meredith smiled and standing up she turned to Yondu and asked “so Captain Yondu what’s their punishment to be?”.

Yondu twirled his Yakka arrow in his hands and looking at Meredith he replied “they scrub the bathrooms for a week. Wanna see my reflection. And no training for a month”.

Nodding her head Meredith turned to the kids and seeing their shocked faces she said “well that settles it”.

Yondu hit the com on his ear and said “Tulk bring us in we have them”. Feeling the ship being pulled back into the hanger Yondu turned to Meredith and asked “you okay?”.

Rubbing her arms Meredith nodded her head and replied “yes I am thank you. Are you?”

Nodding his head Yondu said “yeah”. 

Leaning the M Craft Peter and Pearle went to start their cleaning the bathrooms while Yondu and Meredith stood beside each other for a few minutes.

“Do ya want to continue that argument?” asked Yondu quietly.

“Nah it ain’t worth it” replied Meredith as she nudged his shoulder gently. 

“Good. I’m gonna head back to the bridge, talk to ya later Mer” said Yondu as he walked away from her.

Meredith watched him leave the room and sighing softly she smiled and returned to her workshop. The only thing that bothered her was why Yondu didn’t nudge her back like he always did.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days had passed since Peter and Pearle had taken the M Ship for a joy ride and now here they were standing outside one of the ship’s public bathrooms. Peter scrunched up his face in disgust at the smell coming from the toilets and muttered “next time you have a great idea that involves hijacking an M Craft please think about it twice”.

Pearle shrugged her shoulders and whispered “seemed like a good idea at the time”.

Stepping into the bathroom Pearle and Peter snapped on their cleaning gloves and got to work scrubbing it clean. They worked for four hours on the bathrooms until they were interrupted by heavy boots coming into the bathroom they were finishing. Seeing it was Yondu they stood up waiting for what other task he had for them.

Yondu looked at the two sorrowful faces in front of him and chuckled before saying “three days down and considering ye both worked hard I have something to show ye”. Beckoning the two to follow him he led them to the hangar bay where two extra M Crafts stood waiting.

“Do we have to clean these too?” asked Pearle quietly.

“You can if you want but they have to be fixed up first and painted. Anyway they’re both yers so ye need yer own colours” said Yondu as he twirled his yakka arrow thoughtfully. 

Feeling arms encircle his waist he looked down to see Pearle hugging his waist and giving her hair a quick ruffle he added “owning these ships doesn’t give you permission to take off when ye feel like it. Ye get to fly them when either me or Tulk is with ya understood?”.

Peter and Pearle both nodded their heads in excitement before Peter asked “does that mean I’m gonna learn how to fly?”.

Yondu nodded his head and replied “I’ll teach ya boy. Tulk will be in shortly to show ye what to do”. Seeing them both nod their heads Yondu left the hangar and found Meredith waiting outside the closed door. Seeing her smirk he rolled his eyes and asked “what?”.

Unfolding her arms Meredith kissed his scarred cheek catching him off guard before saying “thank you Yondu. Normally I’d be angry but considering Pearle never stops talking about when you taught her how to fly, it’s time they had their own M Crafts”.

“Was nothing” said Yondu as he gave her a nudge of his shoulder.

Smiling Meredith nudged him back and said “come on we need a drink”. Nodding his head Yondu followed her to the wreck room.  
Thankfully the wreck room was empty and Yondu sat on one of the sofas while Meredith made them some drinks at the bar. He watched Meredith pour some Xandarian whiskey into two glasses and carry them over to him. Taking the glass she offered him Yondu sipped it enjoying its bitter taste before asking “so you’re not angry I bought your kid’s ships of their own?”.

Meredith sipped her drink and shook her head slowly before replying “no I’m not”. Looking at the captain she asked “Yondu can I ask you something?”.

Yondu rolled his eyes and finishing his drink he said “do you really need to ask, you always ask me questions so go ahead”. Standing up he crossed to the bar and grabbed the bottle of whiskey before returning to his seat.

Meredith watched him refill his glass before saying “when I told you about that dream I had you got angry and said things that hurt me and I want to know why?”.

Yondu frowned before looking into his drink and taking a large gulp of his whiskey and calmly said “I didn’t mean to hurt ya Mer but what I said was the truth. This J’son ya love wasn’t there to help ya through your pregnancy and he wasn’t there when they were born and help ya raise them. Anyway I wouldn’t be happy if he showed up now wanting to help ya raise them kids”.

Meredith looked into her nearly finished drink and accepted what he said before asking “why wouldn’t you be happy?”.

Yondu chuckled before putting down his empty glass and standing up he replied “wasn’t it you who said I was practically their second parent”.

“Yes I did and you’re very good with them but thinking about what you said that got me so angry I’m beginning to believe you’re jealous” said Meredith as she finished her drink and stood up to leave. Walking past Yondu she stopped by his side and giving his hand a squeeze she kissed his cheek and added “you’re cute when you get jealous”. Seeing his shocked expression she left the wreck room and returned to her workshop.

Yondu watched her go before taking a deep breath and left the room before walking back to the bridge which was empty except for Pearle who sat on a chair watching the stars. Sitting in the pilot’s seat Yondu asked “aren’t ya supposed to be working on your ship?”.

Pearle shook her head keeping her eyes fixed on the stars before her before replying “Tulk is helping Peter first and tomorrow he said he’ll help me”.

Yondu nodded his head and piloted the Ecclector through space before saying “won’t be long till you’ll be flying your ship with rest of us”.

Pearle smiled and asked “do you think I’ll be as great as you?”.

Yondu chuckled softly before replying “you’ll be better than me”. 

Pearle smiled confidently and said “thank you. I hope I’ll be a feared Ravager too with a cool name”. 

“Ya don’t need a different name to be feared” said Yondu smiling gently at her.

Shrugging her shoulders Pearle said “okay but still when I become a grown up people will fear the name Pearle Udonta”.

Yondu looked at Pearle but seeing she had left the bridge he smiled and whispered “yes Pearle they will”.

*

Far across the galaxy on a Ravager ship sat the leader of the Ravagers Stakar Ogord. Across from him sat Martinex regaling him of the latest news on Yondu Udonta. 

“Rumour has it that Yondu and this Terran female are very close and the two children are his” said Martinex.

Stakar laughed loudly and said “Yondu married and a father that’s impossible Marty”.

“Why not?” asked Martinex as he frowned.

“It’s not Yondu. Yondu is greedy and settling down isn’t on his list” said Stakar.

“Maybe he changed” offered Martinex. “It wouldn’t hurt to pay him a visit”.

Stakar steepled his hands and thought about it before saying “I suppose it couldn’t hurt but I’m not removing his exile Marty”. Stakar watched him leave before standing and walking to the window that showed the stars. It was hard to believe that Yondu was a Father but if it was true he’d have to remove the Terran female and the kids from the Ecclector as it would be too dangerous for them to live on an exciled Ravager ship.


	8. Surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers, another chapter up. Just wanted to thank you all and to wish you Merry Christmas.

Meredith yawned as she entered the cafeteria the next morning smiling when she saw Yondu sitting on a chair eating his breakfast. Pouring herself a cup of coffee and grabbing some breakfast she sat across from him and said “good morning Yondu”.

Yondu looked up from his breakfast and said “good morning Mer where are the kids?”.

Meredith smiled and sipping her coffee she replied “they had breakfast in our quarters and went to work on their M Crafts. Pearle has already put an order in for a coat. Are you going to tell me why my daughter believes she’ll become the most feared Ravager?”.

Yondu laughed and pushing away his empty plate he took a mouthful of his coffee and said “that’s her idea not mine. Told me so last night before she left to return to yer quarters”.

“She looks up to you Yondu even decided to take your last name when she becomes a full-fledged Ravager” said Meredith as she finished her breakfast.

“Ya don’t seem too bothered by that” said Yondu seeing the smile in her eyes.

“Well you are her second parent so no I’m not bothered” said Meredith before she went to refill her and Yondu’s coffee cups.

Yondu waited until Meredith had sat down with their coffee before saying “you know we could make it official”.

“What are you talking about Yondu?” asked Meredith as she sipped her coffee.

Yondu raised his cup and looking over its rim he replied “nothing Mer but I do have a little something to give you”.

Meredith smiled and asked “and what would that be Yondu?”.

Finishing his coffee Yondu stood and replied “meet me in the training room and I’ll show ya”.

Meredith watched Yondu leave wondering what he had in store for her in the training room. Seeing the Ravagers enter the cafeteria she stood and greeted them before she left.

Yondu stood in the training room looking down at the newly modified weapon on the table in front of him. He had been surprised Tulk had found the weapon in a junk shop and after handing it over to the captain Yondu had immediately recognised where it had come from, Centauri IV. Hearing the door slide open he turned around and seeing Meredith enter and approach him he smirked.

Meredith came to stand by Yondu and asked “so where’s this something you want to give me”.

Picking up the bow and arrow Yondu placed them in Meredith’s hands and replied “it’s time to teach ya how to shoot”.

Meredith looked down at the weapons and seeing the arrow resembled the one Yondu had she asked “don’t I need a fin like yours to shoot this arrow?”.

Yondu smiled and leading her to a wall of targets he replied “no you won’t. That arrow has been modified so it will connect to the cybernetics in your skull replacement. All you have to do is shoot the arrow and tell it where you need it to go”. Seeing Meredith nod her head Yondu stood behind her and helped her load the arrow to the bow and said “shoot Mer”.

With the help of Yondu’s hands Meredith shot the arrow and in her own mind told it which targets to hit hitting each one with perfect accuracy. Telling the arrow to return to her she caught it and took a deep breath. Turning her head so she faced Yondu’s cheek she kissed it and said “thank you Yondu but I’m afraid I have nothing to give you”.

Yondu pulled away from her and said “ya already gave me something Mer”.

Stepping closer to Yondu Mer asked “and what’s that?”.

Yondu looked at the floor and replied “well you gave me your friendship and ya let me help ya with Peter and Pearle”.

Meredith smiled and giving the captain a hug she whispered “I know you love us”.

Yondu rolled his eyes and embracing her he caught her eyes with his own and said “ya I do”.

Meredith felt him pull her closer and didn’t stop herself as she leaned her head up ready to reciprocate the kiss she knew was coming. She did love him but she was confused as she loved J’son too and wondered which one of these men were better for her. Suddenly the speakers crackled telling Yondu he was needed on the bridge.

Yondu pulled away from Meredith and mumbled something Meredith couldn’t make out before leaving the room. Meredith watched him go before returning to her workshop with her new weapons.

The bridge was crowded as Yondu entered and asked “what is it Oblo?”.

Oblo turned around and seeing the irritated look on Yondu’s face he replied “Captain Stakar is requesting to come aboard”.

Yondu felt his heart still for a second before replying “alright let him in. I’ll meet him in the hanger and make sure Tulk and those kids are not there”.  
Oblo nodded his head and spoke to Tulk over his com link telling him what the captain had ordered.

The hanger was empty when Yondu entered and seeing Stakar’s M Craft parked and the man himself walking down it’s ramp he asked “what’s the problem Stakar?”.  
Stakar lit a cigarette and blowing out smoke he said “Yondu I heard a delightful rumour not so long ago that you had gotten married and were the father of two adorable children. Is this true?”.

Yondu gritted his teeth and said “kinda strange for you to believe in rumours Stakar”.

Stakar smirked and stomped out the cigarette butt on the floor before saying “well in that case I have no other choice but to take all three off your hands as we can’t have them on an exiled Ravager ship”.

Yondu pulled back his duster revealing his yaka arrow and snarled “just try it Stakar. I won’t let ya take my woman or those kids away from me”.

“Yondu Udonta has finally learned to care for others before himself. Well now that’s something I never thought I’d see. Keep them then but remember this ship is an exiled ship so train them well” said Stakar before he boarded his ship and left.

Yondu watched him leave wondering what Stakar was really up to and if it was something to really worry about.

Stakar returned to his ship smiling and once he was back on the bridge he looked to Martinex and said “no he’s not married but he does care about them a lot”.

Martinex nodded his head and asked “so we won’t be taking them back to Terra?”.

Stakar smiled and replied “we wait until he’s away from them and then we board the Ecclector and retrieve them. Last thing we need is that Centaurian whistling his arrow through our skulls”.


	9. Chapter 9

Pearle and Peter who had waited with Meredith in her workshop stood impatiently side by side with their arms folded each of them wanting to return to work on their M Crafts. Peter looked at Pearle and asked “so what colours did you pick?”.

Pearle looked down and replied “white and pink”. Seeing Peter nod his head she asked “what colours did you pick?”.

Peter smiled and unfolding his arms he replied “yellow and blue”.

Meredith smiled as she listened to her children’s conversation before saying “ye won’t have to wait long until Tulk comes back to get you both. Then ye can work on your M Crafts”. 

Before Peter or Pearle could say anything else the door slid open and Yondu walked in and said “back to work”. Peter and Pearle grinned and rushed back to the hanger. Yondu watched them go before the door slid shut. Walking across to Meredith he sat across from her and said “hey”.

Meredith smiled and putting down the coat she was working on she said “hey Yondu. Is everything alright?”

Yondu huffed and taking his arrow out he said “yes and no. Got a visit from an old friend who only decided to visit based on a rumour he heard”.

“Well at least he came to visit. It’s nice to have friends” said Meredith as she pulled out a bottle of scotch from a secret compartment and pushed it toward Yondu.

Yondu took the bottle and opening it he took a long swig and before he could stop himself he said “well he ain’t my friend, he used to be but that was before I went and messed it up”.

Meredith saw a flash of pain and regret in his eyes and pulling her chair closer to his so she was facing him and said “Yondu I’m sure whatever you did he will forgive you in time”.

Yondu looked into the scotch bottle and taking another mouthful he shook his head he said “nah it don’t work like that Mer. Once you break the rules we Ravagers swear by we are exiled by our leader and there is no going back”.

Meredith nodded her head slowly and asked “Yondu what did you do to get you and your crew exiled?”.

Yondu flinched and standing up he placed the scotch bottle on the workbench and snapped “that ain’t your business Mer”.

Meredith stood up and looking up at his face she said “I’m sorry Yondu I was only trying to help”.

“I don’t need your help Mer. Don’t ask me about why I was exiled ever again” yelled Yondu instantly regretting he yelled at her when he felt the slap of her hand across the right side of his face making his scars sting. Grabbing her hands in his own he pulled her to his chest and letting go of her hands he wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest before he whispered “I’m sorry Mer I didn’t mean to speak to you like that”.

Meredith felt tears run down her cheeks and holding back the sobs she said “okay. I’m sorry I slapped you”.

Yondu chuckled softly and leaning his cheek against her head he said “I deserved that slap Mer just like I deserved my exile”.

Meredith wrapped her arms around his waist and said “I won’t ask you again about your exile I promise. I just wanted to make you feel happy”.

Pulling away Yondu kept Meredith in his arms and looking into her eyes he said “you don’t need to make me happy Mer. I’m always happy when you’re beside me”.  
Meredith felt her heart swell with happiness at what Yondu had said and before she could stop herself she covered his lips with her own and kissed him hungrily wanting someone to love her.

Shocked by Meredith’s sudden move Yondu stilled his lips for a second before reciprocating her kiss. Feeling her arms slip around his neck he deepened the kiss pushing away the idea that this could put Meredith in even greater danger. He didn’t know how long they kissed before they slowly pulled away from each other in need of air. They both stood gasping for air letting their hearts return to a normal rhythm before Yondu said “I want to do that again”.

Meredith smiled and taking his hand in hers she said “we will later but right now we should get back to work or someone will come looking for you”.

“They’re gonna find out eventually Mer” said Yondu softly as he squeezed her hand.

“I know. It’s the kids we have to think about Yondu” said Meredith softly.

Nodding his head Yondu kissed her softly before saying “okay. I need to get back to the bridge I’ll see ya later Mer”.

“Yes you will” said Meredith as she sat back at her table to work.  
*  
The day passed slowly with Yondu managing the bridge. He hadn’t felt this happy in a long time and with Meredith by his side he knew the future looked bright. Hearing running footsteps coming down the hall he turned around to see Tulk enter the bridge red faced and breathless.

“Captain it’s Pearle. She climbed onto the top of the M Craft while I was helping Peter with the paint and she fell. She’s unconscious and she won’t wake up” said Tulk between gasping breaths. 

Yondu whistled his arrow to Tulk’s forehead and roared “you fool. Go and get Meredith and Oblo and pray that that child is not dead”. Whistling his arrow back Yondu rand down the corridors to the hanger bay where Peter knelt by his sister sobbing loudly.

Seeing Yondu enter he stood up and cried “she won’t wake up Yondu”.

Yondu knelt beside Pearle and leant his head close to her chest and hearing her heart beat he said “it’s okay Pete she’s still alive”. Hearing rushed steps behind him Yondu placed his hand on Pearle’s head and feeling a wet substance he roared “Oblo get Pearle to med bay now and fix her”. Standing up and seeing Meredith beside him he took her hand and led her to med bay with Peter holding his other hand.

Meredith felt her stomach churning with fear of losing her child and leaned against Yondu before her whole world went black.

“Is Mom okay?” asked Peter between sobs.

Picking Meredith up in his arms bridal style Yondu nodded before replying “she is boy now come on”. Peter wiped his eyes and followed Yondu to med bay praying that his sister would be okay.


	10. Chapter 10.

Oblo checked Pearle once more. The kid had been lucky not damaging her skull with the fall she’d had. Her brain activity was normal and the wound on her head she’d received had been from hitting off the corner of the wing and only needed ten stitches. Leaving the med lab he approached Meredith who paced the floor anxiously while Peter lay asleep on a chair. 

“All is fine Meredith. No serious damage just ten stitches on a wound she received when her head scraped off the M Craft wing. I’m keeping her asleep until another hour but other than that everything’s fine” said Oblo.

“Thank you Oblo. Yondu had to go back to the bridge and he wants a report on Pearle” said Meredith before she entered the med bay.

Oblo nodded his head and quickly made his way to the bridge. The walk was longer than it usually was and when he entered the bridge he saw the captain standing by the widow staring out into the starscape. Approaching him he said “captain I’m here to inform you that Pearle will be fine. The cut she received was caused by her head scraping off the wing, she needed only ten stitches and she will be awake in an hour”.

Yondu nodded his head and set a course for before turning to Oblo and saying “that’s good. We’re heading to Asgard we have something the All Father might want”.  
“What would that be captain?” asked Oblo.

“During our last raid of a Kree ship we came into possession of an Ancient Asgardian blade that may have belonged to his Father so it wouldn’t hurt seeing how much we get for it”.

“Of course captain. Meredith is sitting with Pearle until she wakes up” said Oblo with a yawn.

Yondu steered the ship and asked “where’s Kraglin?”.

“He went down to sit with Peter. The kid blames himself for not watching her more closely” replied Oblo.

“Good. Go get some rest Oblo and well done” said Yondu. Oblo left the bridge exhausted and hungry. Food could wait till morning as all he wanted was to sleep.

Peter and Kraglin chatted about Peter’s M Craft for a while before Peter started to get sleepy. Kraglin saw his droopy eyes and said “come on Pete you best get some sleep and don’t argue. Once you’re fully rested you and Pearle can talk to each other”. Peter nodded his head and followed Kraglin down the corridor.

Meredith sat on a chair by Pearle’s bed holding her hand. She hummed a lullaby she used to sing to Pearle when she was a baby hoping it would wake her daughter sooner but the child slept on. Hearing the door slide open she didn’t turn around but soon felt Yondu’s hand on her shoulder.

“Am I an awful Mother?” asked Meredith quietly.

Yondu shook his head and dragging a chair over he sat beside her and replied “no you’re not Mer. Accidents happen and as Oblo said Pearle’s goin to be just fine. She’s a strong one that kid”.

Meredith nodded her head and sniffled before saying “after this how can I let her even fly her ship knowing something worse could happen to her”.

Yondu frowned at her words and taking her hand he said “Mer I give ya my word that by the time I’m finished training both her she will be the best. Nobody will be able to outwit Pearle Quill”.

“Don’t you mean Pearle Udonta the most feared Ravager in the universe?” asked Meredith as she blew her nose.

Yondu chuckled and nodding his head he said “forgot about that. She’s really determined on using that name isn’t she?”.

“Yes she is” said Meredith smiling giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“We’re on our way to Asgard. Have something The All Father might wanna buy and if we’re allowed ya can bring Pearle and Peter sight seeing” said Yondu quietly.

“That’d be nice” said Meredith and was about to add something else when she saw Pearle’s eyes flutter open.

Stroking her face Meredith asked “how are you feeling sweetie?”.

Pearle scratched her nose and replied “I’m fine. What happened?”.

“Oh you had a fall and cut your head. You needed ten stitches but with a few days rest you’ll be able to finish painting your M Craft”.

“But I’m fine I don’t need rest” said Pearle stubbornly.

“Captain’s orders Pearle okay” said Yondu as he smirked at how stubborn the kid could be.

Seeing Pearle nod her head Meredith asked “do you need anything?”

Pearle smiled and replied “I’d love some hot chocolate and food. I haven’t eaten since breakfast”.

“I’ll go do that” said Meredith as she left the med bay thankful that her daughter was awake and back to her old self.

Yondu looked at Pearle once Meredith was out of the room and said “don’t ever do something as stupid as that unsupervised again Pearle”.

Pearle nodded her head knowing Yondu was eventually going to say it. Settling back against her pillows she asked “could you tell me a story please?”.

Yondu rolled his eyes and replied “fine what story do you want this time?”.

Pearle thought for a few seconds before replying “can you tell me about planets that are close to Terra but that Terra don’t know about?”.

Yondu thought for a minute before saying “I’m sure ya know of the Millky Way Galaxy”. Seeing Pearle nod her head he added “there’s a planet in that galaxy called Centauri IV and the race that live on it are called Centaurians”. Seeing the kid smile he told her more about what the race looked like and how they fought and the special metal that they used to make their arrows. He only stopped speaking when Meredith returned with Pearle’s hot chocolate and food.

“Get some rest girl” said Yondu as he returned to the bridge. He didn’t know why he told her of his home planet but it felt good to tell someone. Even if that someone was a kid. As soon as she was recovered he would begin her real training but he wondered if she was up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review.


	11. Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year.

Three days had come and gone on the Ecclector before Pearle was allowed to venture down the corridor to other parts of the ship. Tulk stayed a few feet behind her keeping a watchful eye on the kid. Seeing her stop to look out a window he stood beside her and pointing at a planet he said “that’s Jotunheim home to the Jotuns or Frost Giants. Their touch can icily burn your skin”.

Pearle looked at Tulk before pointing to another planet coming into view and asked “what’s that one?”.

Tulk looked at where her finger was pointing and replied “uh that’s Svartalfheim home of the Dark Elves. Listen Pearle go to the bridge so you can get a better look at what’s next”. 

Pearle thanked Tulk before running down the corridor to the bridge. She was surprised to find her Mother and Peter already there but came to stand beside them.

Yondu punched a few buttons and steered the ship before he beckoned them to the window and said “that’s Asgard”.

Pearle and Peter stood in open mouthed wonder looking at the golden city before their eyes. Yondu stood beside Meredith and asked quietly “so what you think Mer?”.

Meredith tore her gaze from the window and meeting Yondu’s eyes she replied “this is amazing Yondu. I never thought I’d see this before I met a blue alien in the forest”.

Yondu chuckled and said “glad I met ya that night Mer”. Seeing her smile he pressed his com link and said “Tulk ay need you and Vorker on the bridge while I head down to Asgard”. Turning to Meredith he said “you and the kids meet me in the hanger bay. I need to go get that Asgardian weapon”.

Meredith beckoned Peter and Pearle to the hanger bay where they boarded Yondu’s M Craft. Seeing Yondu in the pilot’s seat Meredith sat in the co – pilot’s seat and asked “have you the Asgardian weapon on board?”.

Yondu nodded his head and replied “yep. Listen Mer gonna need ya to do something for me”.

“Okay what would you like me to do?” asked Meredith as she buckled her seat belt.

Yondu steered his M Craft out into space and said “I need ya to pretend to be my wife and that I’m Peter and Pearle’s Father so Odin doesn’t zap ye back to Terra”.

Meredith smiled and nodding her head she said “okay I can do that”. Pearle and Peter listened to the conversation up front before looking at each other and shrugging their shoulders they nodded their heads.

The view of Asgard from the M Craft was stunning as Yondu flew over the palace before landing the M Craft in the courtyard of the palace. It was strange coming back here after five years. Killing the engine Yondu said “Mer stay here with the kids ay just gotta announce our arrival”. Seeing Meredith nod her head he lowered the ramp and stepped out of the craft with a holopad tucked under his arm.  
*  
Having seen the spacecraft enter Asgard Heimdal had blown his horn alerting the All Father of the Ravager craft. Odin hearing the horn sent twenty of the Einherjar warriors to investigate. So when Yondu stepped onto Asgardian soil he gave a low whistle at the warriors before saying “ya know the last time I landed here the All Father sent only ten warriors”.

The Einherjar Captain stepped forward and lowering his spear he asked “what do you want Captain Udonta?”.

Yondu handed him the holopad and said “ay found something that the All Father might want in his collection but it ain’t for free”.

The Einherjar Captain took the holopad and gazed at the screen before looking back at Yondu and said “stay here I’ll be right back”.

Yondu waited by the M Craft until the Einherjar Captain returned to him. Handing him the holopad he said “the All Father and Queen Frigga will see you now. Have you anyone else with you?”.

Yondu nodded and said “yeah my wife and two kids. I’ll go get the weapon”.

“You may bring your wife and kids with you as long as they behave” said the Einherjar Captain.

Yondu went aboard the M Craft and picking up the weapon wrapped in cloth he said “come on Mer and make sure those kids behave themselves”. Meredith took the hands of Peter and Pearle and followed Yondu into the palace while they were being flanked by ten Einherjar soldiers.

As they entered the throne room Meredith’s mouth dropped open at seeing the All Father sitting on the grand throne and of the beautiful queen by his side. The All Father looked down at her and her children with curiosity before turning his gaze to Yondu and said “could this be that the feared Ravager Yondu Udonta has married and fathered children?”.

Yondu nodded his head and replied “well it was bound to happen eventually All Father”.

“I see you have found a weapon that has been lost to Asgard for a very long time. We will discuss it and payment in my office. As for your wife and children Frigga my queen will entertain them”.

Yondu nodded his head and followed Odin out of the throne room while Frigga approached Meredith.

“It is nice to have guests and I’m sure you and your children wouldn’t say no to tea and cakes” said Queen Frigga as she smiled at Meredith.

Meredith, Peter and Pearle followed Queen Frigga down a hallway and into a room with an open balcony where two small tables were set up beside two chaise sofas. Each table held a porcelain tea set and a plate of pastries and cakes. Peter and Pearle sat on a sofa twenty yards from where their Mother sat with Queen Frigga and let a maid pour their tea before sipping the hot sweet milky liquid. 

Once the maid had poured her tea Frigga took a sip and turning to Meredith she asked “so tell me Meredith do you miss Midgard or earth as you call it?”.

Meredith looked up from her tea and shaking her head she replied “no. There’s nothing left for me on Terra and I love Yondu and don’t plan on leaving him anytime soon plus our children would be heartbroken if I did”.

Frigga smiled and letting Meredith eat a Danish she said quietly “you don’t need to lie Meredith for I know Yondu Udonta is not those children’s Father”.

Meredith nearly dropped her cup and stared at Queen Frigga for a few seconds before saying “he is their Father, he’s the only Father they’ve ever had and he loves them”.

Queen Frigga placed her hand on Meredith’s arm and smiling gently at her she said “there is no need to fear Meredith as I know how much you and those kids love him. Its easy see it. How I knew there aren’t his children is the power that runs in their veins, their birth Father must have been a powerful being. I did not mean to upset you”.

Meredith smiled and whispered “thank you Queen Frigga. I feared that if you and the All Father knew that we’d be sent back to Earth away from Yondu”.

“No need to worry about that. Now come with me as I would like to give you something. I will have a maid stay here to entertain your children as my two sons are away for the day on a hunting trip and won’t be home until nightfall”.

Meredith nodded her head and said “thank you” before following Queen Frigga from the room while a maid entered.  
*  
Odin sat looking at the spear before him before looking at Yondu and said “this spear belonged to my Father Borr. It was given to him by his Father and was unfortunately lost in battle. I am shocked to hear you found it on a Kree ship”.

Yondu nodded slowly and leaning back in his chair he said “I already have a buyer for it but if you want it back you’ll have to beat his price”.

Odin rolled his eyes and asked “why should I pay when you have brought the spear back to Asgardian soil?”.

Yondu smirked and replied “the Ecclector is just outside of orbit and all I have to do is whistle in my com link and they come with guns blazing. If you can beat 2 million and 500 thousand credits than me and my family leave quietly”.

“Fine I’ll give you three million credits and that’s all. Agreed?” said Odin irritably.

Yondu chuckled and nodding his head he said “agreed now give me my money so I can get me and the family back to my ship”.

Odin opened a drawer and pulled out the correct amount of credits before handing them over to Yondu and said “thank you Captain Udonta. You may leave now”.

Yondu took the credits and left the office before walking back to his ship. Entering the courtyard he saw Meredith standing by his M Craft dressed in a beautiful Asgardian gown with gold bangles on her wrist and her hair delicately styled. Three soldiers stood besides her holding several parcels while Peter and Pearle spoke with the Queen who stood with them.

Opening the ramp to the M Craft Yondu turned to Queen Frigga and said “thank you Queen Frigga for entertaining Meredith and the kids”. Turning to Meredith he said “you look nice Mer you’ll have to wear that dress a lot more”.

Meredith felt her cheeks blush before turning to Queen Frigga and said “thank you Queen Frigga for your kindness and the outfit”.

Queen Frigga smiled and hugging both the children and then Meredith she said “you’re welcome and take care of those children Meredith as they are very special”. Meredith nodded her head and waited until the parcels were brought aboard before she boarded the M Craft with her children.

Queen Frigga watched the M Craft leave before returning back in doors where she was met by Odin. Seeing him smile she asked “how much did he ask for?”.

“Three million units. Tell me how did you enjoy your time with his family?” said Odin.

Frigga smiled and taking Odin’s arm she replied “I enjoyed it. I hope those children are prepared for their future as Ravagers”.  
Odin smiled and led his wife down to the gardens.


	12. Kree Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to jump a few years ahead. Peter and Pearle are fifteen now.

The building shook as heavy boots pounded down the hallway on the other side of the double doors. Tulk stood in front of twenty Ravagers with their blasters raised at the doors expecting one of the Nova Corps to enter. As the doors were pushed open Tulk dropped his blaster seeing Yondu carrying a bag of Dakkam crystals. Looking at his team he said “these crystals are a rare find and are worth a lot of credit”. Seeing no sign of a certain crew member he asked “where’s Pearle?”.

Oblo stepped forward and rubbing the back of his neck he replied “Miss Pearle went to check out the back room. Should be back soon Captain”.

Yondu nodded his head and walked to the back room anxious to get his fifteen year old wayward daughter. 

The back room was dull as Pearle finished her sweep of the lockers. She found nothing that would earn a lot of credits. The only thing she found was a postcard of Missouri and a few pieces of cheap jewellery. Stuffing them into her pocket she smiled at the postcard before a cough brought her to attention. Looking up she saw Yondu staring at her giving her the what did I tell you look. Rolling her eyes she said “yeah I know, I was supposed to stay with the crew and not cause problems but I’m okay see”.

“Whatcha find?” asked Yondu quietly knowing something was bothering her.

Pearle handed him the postcard and said “I was surprised to find that. It’s a postcard of Missouri, kinda forgot what it looked like”.

Yondu looked at the picture on the front of the card and smiled. Walking over to Pearle he said “keep it Pearle then ya’ll never forget”.

Pearle grinned and said “thanks Pop found some jewellery too”.

“Ay’ll check it out back at the ship. Right now we gotta move girl” said Yondu as he turned to leave the room. Pearle followed him and followed the crew back to where their M Crafts were waiting. As soon as they were boarded and taking to orbit Yondu looked at Pearle who sat in the co pilot seat and snapped “don’t ya ever do something that stupid again. If one of those Dakkamites had found ya they could have killed ya”.

Pearle frowned and taking a deep breath she whispered “I’m sorry Pop I didn’t mean to worry you”.

Yondu glanced at her and seeing tears begin to form he ruffled her hair and said in a gentler voice “it’s alright Pearle ay forgive ya”.

Pearle smiled at Yondu and said “thanks Pop. Will Mom be angry that I tagged along?”.

Yondu chuckled and said “leave your Momma to me but when we get back to the Ecclector go to your room. Your grounded I think that’s what your Momma calls it”.

The journey back to the Ecclector was a quiet one and as soon as they were in the Hanger Bay Yondu let Pearle got to her room while he gave the order via com to Vorker to get them out into deep space. Picking up the bag of crystals he walked to his quarters where he dropped them and then made his way to the Tailor’s workshop.

*

Meredith finished mending Yondu’s coat as the doors slid open and Yondu walked in. Smiling she looked up at him and asked “how did it go?”.

Yondu smirked and replied “it went well got the crystals and ay found something ya might like”.

Meredith smirked and rubbing the love bite on her neck she said “yeah you said that last night and look where that led us to”. 

Yondu laughed and sitting across from her he said “come on ya liked it and anyway ya got to spend a passion filled night with me”.

“It was fun but that don’t mean ya can take Pearle with you on a heist now does it?” replied Mer as she leaned back in her chair.

Groaning Yondu rubbed the back of his neck and said “she tagged along and ay kept her safe”.

Standing up Meredith ran her hands through her hair and said “I know you would but next time she stays here. Now what is it you found me Yondu?”.

Yondu stood and reaching into his pocket he pulled out something wrapped in a piece of fabric and said “the place where we did the heist had a few Terran items in a storage locker. Thought ya might like this”.

Meredith took the wrapped fabric and unfolded it to reveal a gold Claddagh ring. Slipping it on her finger she said “thank you Yondu. I didn’t think I’d see a Claddagh ring again. My Mom had one and we buried her with it”.

Slipping his arm around her waist Yondu kissed her temple and asked “anything special about them rings?”.

“Well when people are in love they wear these rings as a symbol of their love, kind of like wedding rings” said Meredith.

“Ah well glad ya like it Mer” said Yondu as he let go of her waist. Taking her hand he looked into her eyes suddenly realising how deeply he had fallen in love with her when the whole ship shook causing them to break away from each other. 

The door to the room slid open and Peter ran in and said “Yondu Kree ships are attacking the Ecclector. All communications are down”.

Cursing loudly Yondu ran from the room with Meredith and Peter at his heels and didn’t stop until they reached the Bridge. Pulling Oblo out of the pilot’s seat Yondu sat in it and roared “hold onto something we gotta make an emergency landing on that planet”.

Looking to where Yondu had pointed Oblo said “that’s Berhert Captain, we’ll be sitting ducks”.

Yondu hit the emergency button signalling the ship that they were taking a crash landing. Looking at Meredith he said “get yourself and Peter seated and seatbelt yourselves, same goes to you Oblo”. As soon as they rest were strapped in Yondu cut the power on the ship and steered it towards Berhert away from the Kree ships. The Ecclector broke the planet’s atmosphere and fell to it’s surface crashing through trees and dirt before it came to a stop.

As the dust cleared Meredith checked on Peter who was coughing before removing her safety belt to check Yondu. He was breathing heavily and when she reached his seat she saw why. A piece of the dash had broken off and had lodged in his torso.

“Yondu stay calm I’m gonna get you help okay?” said Meredith in a assuring tone.

Yondu smirked and wiping blood from his mouth he said “before we crashed I sent an SOS to Stakar. If he gives a shit then he should be here soon. Stop worrying about me and go find Pearle, she was with Tulk in the engine room last time I checked”.

Peter looked out a side window he said “you better hurry Mom as we have Kree company”. Meredith left the bridge anxious to find her daughter and prepare for a fight against the Kree.


	13. Chapter 13

Stakar who had received the SOS message from the Ecclector. It was unlike Yondu to call for help unless it was absolutely necessary. He was about to ignore the distress call when Martinex who had also seen the distress call said “Captain what about those kids, Yondu may deserve this punishment but those kids and their Mother don’t”. Stakar nodded his head knowing Martinex was right before punching the button for the ship to jump to Berhert.  
*  
Kree soldiers invaded the Ecclector firing blasts from their plasma guns while the Ravagers fought back. Meredith who had reached the engine room found Tulk kneeling beside an unconscious Pearle. Kneeling beside him she asked “Tulk what happened?”.

Tulk picked Pearle up in his arms and replied “when the blast hit us the little one fell and hit her head. She’ll be alright”.

“The Kree have come aboard and are attacking and Yondu he’s” began Meredith but her words were broken by the wracking sobs that shook her body.  
Tulk looked at her in fear and asked “Captain Yondu’s what Mer?”.

Meredith wiped her eyes and taking a deep breath she said “when we crashed a piece of the dash broke off and lodged in his torso. Before we crashed he sent an SOS to Stakar”.  
Tulk tightened his grip on Pearle and standing up he said “let’s hope he gets here soon”. Placing Pearle in Meredith’s lap he added “I’ll keep watch”.  
*  
Yondu leaned against the wall of the corridor as he whistle sharply sending the Yakka arrow flying through the heads of a few Kree soldiers. It was exhausting and after calling the arrow back he switched to using his plasma gun and fought with Peter by his side. Turning a corner and seeing twenty Kree soldiers coming towards them Yondu doubled back and dragging Peter with him he said “go back to the bridge boy and hide”.

Peter looked at Yondu and seeing blood dripping from his mouth he hissed “what about you. You can barely walk with that wound and you need help”.

Yondu was about to answer when he heard a series of blasts and smirking he slid to the floor. The sound of bodies falling to the floor were followed by running footsteps and soon Martinex rounded the corner.

Seeing Yondu sitting on the floor with a piece of metal in his torso Martinex gritted teeth and said “looks like we showed up in time”. Yondu smiled and soon fell unconscious. 

Martinex knelt down beside Yondu and turning to Peter he said “go get one of your crew and come back here with a stretcher”. Peter nodded his head and got up before running around the corner. Martinex shook his head sadly and patting Yondu’s shoulder he whispered “don’t die Youndu”. Hearing a cough from behind him he looked and seeing Captain Ogord he got up and stepped aside.

Stakar looked down at Yondu and shaking his head he said “I had the little lady Pearle who is unconscious and Meredith brought to the Starhawk along with several of the remaining crew. Yondu has lost a lot of his crew”.

Martinex frowned and said “that’s too bad. Are we bringing him aboard the ship Captain?”.

“Yes we are he’s in bad shape and before you think I’ve gone soft this is the only time I will help him. If he lands himself in this kind of situation again I won’t be coming to the rescue no matter how much his Queen of the Arrow begs me to”.

“Queen of the Arrow Captain?” asked Martinex confused.

Stakar chuckled and said “Meredith Quill has an implant in her head that lets her control the arrow of her bow, no doubt a gift from Yondu”.

Shocked Martinex looked at his capatain but all questions he had were forgotten when Oblo and Tulk and Peter came around the corner with a stretcher. 

Tulk and Oblo saluted Captain Ogord before lowering the stretcher onto the ground and gingerly lifting Yondu onto it. Lifting it between them they carried Yondu away to the Hangar Bay to exit the ship. Peter who had stayed behind wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes and feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up at Stakar Ogord defiantly.

Stakar smiled and said “he’ll be fine Peter and so will your sister, now come along”.

“What about the Ecclector?” asked Peter as he followed him down the corridor.

“One of my crew will fly it to my own private planet where it will be repaired” said Stakar not faltering in his long stride. Peter nodded his head and hurried alongside him. He remained silent as he boarded an M Craft and feeling it lift off the ground he took a deep breath anxious to see his Mother and sister again.  
*  
Meredith sat with Stakar Ogord outside the Med Bay of the Starhawk nervously fidgeting with the Claddagh ring on her ring finger. Stakar noticed her fidgeting and seeing the ring he said “congratulations on your engagement Meredith Quill”.

Meredith looked up at Stakar and said “I’m not engaged Captain Ogord. Yondu found the ring during a heist and he gave it to me”.

“Meredith since it’s not an engagement ring then I’m happy to see that Yondu has grown fond of someone. He was so angry when I first met him” said Stakar as he smiled at the memory.

Feeling tears well in her eyes Meredith wiped them away quickly before whispering “I never told him how much I enjoy his company even when he annoys me or takes Pearle with him when he gets a job”.

“I’m sure he knows otherwise he wouldn’t have given you a Centaurian bow and the implant to control the bow’s Yakka arrow” said Stakar as he stood at the sound of footsteps.

Seeing Pearle a few feet away Meredith got to her feet and embraced her daughter saying “Yondu will be okay sweetie so don’t cry”.

Pearle wiped the tears from her eyes and asked “when will Pop be out of surgery?”.

Stakar stood and was about to answer the teenager’s question when the doors to Med Bay opened and two doctors approached Stakar giving him the news. Smiling Stakar excused the doctors and turning to Meredith and Pearle he said “the surgery went well. There was no serious damage done and he should be back on his feet in a week. He’s still unconscious and won’t be awake for a while”.

Pearle took a deep breath and said “I’m going to go and tell Peter and the crew”. Giving her Mom a quick hug she rushed down the corridor.

Meredith watched her go before saying “thank you Captain Ogord for everything you have done. If you wouldn’t mind I’d like to sit with Yondu until he wakes up”.

Stakar nodded his head and said “you’re welcome Meredith Quill and go be with Yondu as I’m sure your face will be what he wants to see when he wakes up”.

Meredith smiled and entered the Med Bay where Yondu lay recovering. Sitting on a chair beside his bed she took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Minutes ticked by and Meredith waited anxiously. Feeling a gentle squeeze to her hand Meredith looked up and was greeted by two ruby red eyes open and a slight smirk from her captain.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messed up the ending of chapter 14 so I decided to change it and repost it up. Sorry.

A week passed quickly and with Yondu nearly recovered he was up and taking walks in the gardens of Stakar’s home. He could hardly remember the last time he was here and knowing this would be the last time he would be here he took deep breaths of the fresh air. Hearing a twig break behind him he turned around and seeing Aleta Ogord he said “didn’t think I’d see you again”.

Aleta chuckled and coming to stand beside Yondu she said “Stakar contacted me as soon as he’d arrived here and informed me of what had happened. When I landed I was told about your little family and even met Pearle”.

Yondu gritted his teeth and shrugging his shoulders he said “Pearle’s a good kid so is her brother Peter”.

Aleta nodded her head and looking out at the garden she asked “do you ever plan on letting them go back to Terra?”

Yondu gave Aleta a quick glance before replying “There’s nothing left for them there”.

Aleta narrowed her eyes before saying “keeping them will only lengthen your exile from the Ogord clan”.

Yondu shrugged his shoulders before sighing “there is no come back for what ay did you know that. If I send the Quills back to Terra those kids will be in danger”.

Aleta smiled and nodding her head she said “if that’s what you wish to do. Now tell me about that ring that sits on Meredith Quill’s finger?”

Yondu rolled his eyes and muttered “not you too”.

“Well it was shocking to hear Stakar talk about your possible engagement but he informed me the ring was only a gift. She must mean a lot to you eh?” queried Aleta.

“Yeah. I’m going to go and see if ma ship is ready so life can go back to how it was” said Yondu.

“Of course. Nice to speak with you Yondu” said Aleta before returning back indoors.  
*

Peter sat by the Ecclector listening to Tulk as he checked off the items that hadn’t been damaged when the ship crashed. Strumming his fingers on his leg Peter asked “so what’s the deal with Yondu and Stakar?”

Tulk stopped checking the list and looking at Peter he replied “I don’t know but best leave it alone”.

Peter nodded his head and said “fine”.

Seeing Peter’s face scrunch into a look of disappointment at not getting his question answered Tulk chuckled and said “not all questions can be answered Pete so don’t worry about it”.

“Okay. How long more do we have to wait till we get to leave?” asked Peter.

“Well everyone is back on the ship except for Meredith, Pearle and Yondu. They’re in the gardens so why don’t you go and inform Captain Yondu that the ship is ready” said Tulk. 

Peter nodded his head and ran off towards the gardens anxious to get back to flying through space.  
*

Meredith walked through the garden admiring all the beautiful flowers before looking ahead to see Pearle sitting by the fountain relaxing in the sun. Smiling she sat sown on the garden bench and waited until Yondu sat beside her before asking “has the week’s rest helped?”

Yondu nodded his head and replied “yeah the wound’s all healed just waiting for ma ship to be fixed so I can get off this planet”.

“Were you here on this planet before?” asked Meredith as she looked at the flowers swaying in the soft breeze.

Smiling softly Yondu replied “I was but I was younger then and Stakar Ogord was my captain. He eventually gave me my own ship and crew”.

“How long did you have your ship when I first met you?” asked Meredith as she scooted closer to him.

Yondu thought for a moment before replying “I can’t remember but I do know that trip I took to Terra was well worth it even if I had a job to do”.

Smiling Meredith looked at her shoes and asked “what made it well worth it?”

Yondu smirked and standing up he replied “ya know what made it worth it”. Seeing a blush creep up Meredith’s face he added “we should head back and see if the ship is ready”.

Meredith nodded her head and said “I’ll get Pearle and we’ll be there soon” said Meredith as she made her way toward Pearle.

Yondu quickened his pace towards the outdoor hangar and seeing Peter coming toward him he asked “your Momma’s coming this way boy”.

Peter smiled and said “I actually came to tell you that the ship’s ready to go”.

“Oh right. Go tell your Momma and Pearle” said Yondu as he made his way to the Ecclector.

*  
Stakar Ogord stood in the outdoor hangar looking at the Ecclector and waiting for Yondu to return from the gardens. Hearing heavy footfalls he saw Yondu enter the outdoor hangar. He approached him and asked “I see you have fully recovered Yondu?”

Yondu nodded his head and replied “I have. Thanks for saving me and ma crew and for repairing the Ecclector”.

Stakar looked at the exiled Ravager and seeing the defeat in his eyes he said “I was shocked to receive that call. Even after what you did you didn’t deserve to go back to the slave camps and neither did your kids and Meredith. You’ll be stronger Ravager after this but it doesn’t mean I’m lifting your exile just take care of yourself because next time I cannot answer the call. It would be seen as soft”.

Yondu nodded and seeing Meredith, Peter and Pearle enter the outdoor hangar and enter the ship he said “understood. I’d better be going”.

Stakar watched him walk to the Ecclector and board it before smiling to himself and saying “oh we’ll no doubt meet again Yondu”.

It felt good to be back on the Ecclector and in space as Yondu stood at the bridge and set the course for Xandar and sell those Dakkam Crystals and then head to Contraxia”. 

Hearing footsteps behind him he turned and saw Meredith with two mugs of coffee and taking one he asked “is everything alright?”.

Meredith shrugged her shoulders and said “everything’s fine. Where we headed to next?”

Yondu took a sip of his coffee and replied “Xandar to sell the Dakkam Crystals and then to Contraxia”.

Knowing how troublesome Contraxia could get Meredith’s eyes flashed red and her hand fell to the Yakka arrow holstered at her hip.


	15. Chapter 15

Contraxia was just like Meredith had remembered it – cold. Walking alongside Yondu they entered a bar while the rest of the crew paid a visit to the Iron Lotus. Looking around the bar that was mostly empty except for a few Contraxions. Meredith looked at Yondu and asked “are you sure Peter and Pearle are responsible enough to stay on the Eclector   
alone?”.

Yondu chuckled as he ordered two drinks at the bar and replied “they ain’t on their own. Kraglin is with them and he’s been instructed to watch them. Anyway, the Eclector is at the dock so we won’t have far to go if Peter and Pearle start something”.  
Meredith nodded her head and taking her drink she followed Yondu to an empty booth where they sat down to drink. Sipping the bitter beer Meredith said “I thought you’d be over at the Iron Lotus with the rest of the crew”.  
Youndu smiled but still kept his eye on the door while he said “not in the mood this time, you can get sick of fem bots ya know”.  
Meredith shrugged her shoulders and said “I wouldn’t know Yondu. That ain’t my thing”.  
Yondu nearly choked on his drink before asking “what do ya mean it’s not your thing Mer? Ya can’t go through life without sex”.

Meredith felt her cheeks heat up which no doubt matched her Ravager uniform before saying “I meant I’m not into having sex with fembots. If I’m going to have sex I want to have it with a living being”.  
Yondu laughed and seeing Meredith’s surprised expression he said “Mer they have male bots as well ya know”.  
Meredith took another mouthful of the bitter beer that was beginning to taste like cherry before saying “I don’t know why I started this conversation with you”.

Looking at the bartender and signalling him to bring two more beers Yondu asked “so how has the arrow been working out for ya?”  
Meredith looked into her drink and replied “I’ve been practising, and I’ve learned how to use it without the bow but my whistling isn’t as good as yours”.  
“It may never be. I’m just surprised that you’ve taken to the arrow very quickly. Tell me if you’re not using the bow how do ya launch the arrow?” asked Yondu as he finished his drink.  
Meredith drank back the rest of her beer before saying “I have my ways”. Seeing a confused expression on Yondu’s face she added “alright. I use the cybernetics you had put in my head which I’m thankful for by the way”.

Yondu smirked and nodding his head he said “I knew that thing would come in handy someday. Now if ya excuse me my Queen of the Arrow I need to use the gents”.

Meredith rolled her eyes and watched him go before smiling. Taking a sip from her fresh glass of bitter beer the bar door swung open and a crowd of Kree marched into the bar. Feeling a chill run up her spine Meredith kept her eyes on the table while her hand pulled out the arrow from its holster. Taking a few deep breath she decided to go in and alert Yondu but as soon as she got up from the table one of the Kree harshly grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

“This is her” he said to his companions who each gave her a look she couldn’t read. “This little bitch is the one who killed our commrades. We’ll take her back to our leader and let him him decide what to do with her”. 

Meredith pulled out of the Kree’s grasp and whistled sharply sending her Yakka arrow flying through his skull. Seeing his commrades draw their blasters she started giving a series of sharp, high pitched and low whistles controlling the arrow as it flew this way and that piercing each of the kree through the heart. When the last one fell she gave a sharp whistle and the Yakka arrow returned to its holster by her hip. Taking a deep breath she turned around and saw Yondu watching her with a shocked expression on his face.

Yondu was amazed at how Meredith had handled the arrow. Taking out a some credits he payed for their drinks before grabbing Meredith’s hand and leading her out of the bar. 

Meredith looked at Yondu concerned and asked “are you okay?”

Yondu looked around their surroundings before saying “first ya were amazing Mer but ya forgot that they might have more Kree with them”.

Meredith ran her free hand through her hair and said “shit. Okay what will I do?”.

Yondu smirked at her and said “well if we run into any more of those Kree bastards we’ll fight them together. To be safe though it’s best we get the crew and ourselves back to the Eclector and get the hell outta here”.

Meredith nodded her and biting her lip she waited until Yondu sent the order through his com link before following him down the snow laden street. Everything seemed to have become very quiet which made her even more nervous. As they came to the ends of a building twenty Kree stepped out from their hiding area and blocked their path.

Yondu pushed Meredith behind him and looking at who he figured was their leader he asked “what are ya getting in my way for Kree?”.

The lead Kree member smiled at Yondu and said “I remember hearing about you Centaurian. You were our battle slave until you were freed. Tell you what, you hand her over and we’ll remove the bounty on your head. What do you say?”.

Yondu gritted his teeth and was about to say something when Meredith let out a shrill whistle sending her arrow through the lead Kree member’s skull. Not wanting her to get herself killed Yondu let out a series of sharp whistles killing the rest of the Kree with Meredith helping him. As soon as the Kree fell to the ground and they Yakka arrows had returned to their holsters Yondu grabbed Meredith’s arm tightly and led her back towards the Eclector.

Meredith was confused by his behaviour and as soon as they were forty yards from the Eclector she said “I don’t know what you are so angry for, we killed them”.

Yondu let go of her arm and spun around to face her his eyes flashing red as he snapped “ya could have died Mer. Did ya even think of your kids when ya killed those Kree in the bar?”.

Meredith fought back the lump in her throat and said “I was thinking of them. Those Kree in the bar were going to take me and you were in the gents. I did what I thought was the best thing to do”.

“Well it wasn’t because if anything had happened to ya how do ya think those kids or me would have felt” growled Yondu.

“I’m sorry Yondu, it won’t happen again okay” said Meredith as she pushed past him and boarded the Eclector. Yondu watched her before following her and giving the order to get them into deep space.


	16. Chapter 16.

Meredith walked quickly through the Hangar Bay and made her through the hallways before she came to the apartment she shared with her children. Entering the code the door swished open and she stepped in to the living room where she let out the air she’d been holding. Hearing the door close behind her she took a deep breath before making her way into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. When it was made she added milk and sat down on the sofa before shaking her head. Yondu was right. She didn’t think about her children when she killed those Kree. Taking the Yaka arrow out of its holster she smiled at its design before whistling softly letting it glide effortlessly through the air. Hearing the door open she saw Peter coming in with a smirk on his face.

“Hey Peter. What’s the smirk for?” asked Meredith as she holstered her arrow.

Peter smiled at his Mother and sitting beside her he replied “Yondu said I could go on the next heist and Pearle flipped out”.

Meredith raised her eyebrow before asking “okay. Peter I wasn’t happy with Pearle going on that heist with Yondu and I’m not with you going either”.

Peter shrugged his shoulders and looking at the floor he said “I’ll be fine Mom, I have to learn the Ravager way and this is the only way to do it”.

Standing up Meredith put her empty cup in the sink before asking “where’s Yondu now?”.

“He’s probably still on the bridge” said Peter as he got up and made his way to the kitchen for a snack.

Taking a deep breath Meredith left their quarters and made her way to the bridge. As she neared it she could hear Yondu and Pearle’s raised voices in an argument. Kraglin, Tulk and Oblo stood outside the bridge listening but at seeing Meredith approach they muttered something and went back to their chores. Stepping onto the bridge Meredith observed the argument learning that Pearle was upset at not being allowed to go and Yondu informing her to deal with it and that there’s always another time. Giving a sharp whistle Meredith got both of their attention and said “Pearle enough. Go back to our quarters I’ll talk to you later”.

Yondu watched Pearle go before asking “what is it Meredith?”

Hearing the bite in his tone Meredith replied in her own biting tone “I came to collect my daughter and to ask you why you’re bringing Peter on a mission?”.

“I’m the captain of this ship Meredith Quill and as captain I’ll take whoever I want to take on a job” shouted Yondu angrily as he turned back to the pilot seat.

Meredith nodded her head and turning to leave she said "of course Captain Udonta”. Leaving the bridge she walked to her quarters ready to comfort her daughter.

Yondu watched her go before rubbing his hands over his face. It was frustrating when he argued with Meredith and especially Pearle. She looked up to him and saw him as a father figure. She wanted to be just like him and who was he to stop her.

*

Meredith sat on Pearle’s bed rubbing small soothing circles in her back while her daughter sobbed into her pillow. Pearle wiped her raw eyes on the pillow and asked “why won’t Dad let me go? I’ve gone on jobs with him before”.

Meredith smiled softly at her daughter’s shaking form and replied “Pearle I know Yondu let you accompany him on jobs before but maybe he wants to take Peter this time”.

“Peter would get them caught, he gets distracted too often” said Pearle as she sniffed and sat up.

Meredith reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind Pearle’s ear before a knock came on the apartment door. Getting up Meredith promised Pearle she’d be back and went to answer the door. It came as no surprise to her to find Yondu when she opened the door.

“Yes Captain Udonta?” asked Meredith smirking slightly.

Yondu rolled his eyes and leaning against the door frame he said “look Mer about what I said on the bridge I didn’t mean for it to come across the way it did. Ay may be captain but I’ll always be Yondu to you”.  
“I don’t know Yondu I kind of like calling you Captain Udonta” teased Meredith smiling. 

Yondu chuckled and stepping past her into the apartment he said “you can call me captain anytime Mer. Now how bad is it before I go in there?”.

“She’s upset but I’m sure she’ll forgive you” replied Meredith as she went to the kitchen to make Pearle a hot chocolate.

Yondu entered Pearl’s bedroom and seeing her sitting cross – legged on her bed drying her eyes he frowned and sitting beside her he said “Pearle I’ve changed my mind. I’d like you to also come on the job”.

Pearle looked at him over her handkerchief and sniffing slightly she asked “really?”.

Hating to see her so upset Yondu opened his arms and taking Pearle in them he replied “yes of course”.

Meredith came into the bedroom carrying a mug of hot chocolate and handing it to Pearle she said “nice to see you two talking again”.

Pearle cradled the mug in her hands and sipping the sweet chocolate drink she said “Dad said I could go on the job with him”.

Meredith gritted her teeth and looking at Yondu she asked “are you sure that’s wise?”

“Of course I’m sure. The more Ravagers the better” scoffed Yondu as he stood up.

Standing up Meredith smiled and said “well good luck with that Yondu. Not only will you have Pearle to watch you will also have Peter to keep from getting too distracted. They are only sixteen after all”.

Yondu stood and asked “aren’t you coming too Mer?”.

Meredith raised a brow at him and replied “I don’t think so Yondu. You have this one all to yourself. Pearle come on, I need a hand with preparing dinner”.

Pearle nodded her head and said “I’ll see ya later Dad”.

Yondu followed them keeping his eyes on Meredith. Leaving the apartment he made his way to the bridge anxious to get to the next destination. This heist was a big one but as soon as it was over he was going to do it. The only question was would Meredith say yes.


	17. Chapter 17.

Meredith Quill panted as she ran through the dirty alleyway anxious to get back to the Ecclector. She regretted agreeing to come on this heist and what was worse she had been separated from Yondu, Peter, Pearle and the rest of the Ravagers. Stopping she leaned against the alleyway wall and muttered “come on Mer this heist will be a steal and we’ll have a few laughs”. Clutching her hand to the left side of her waist she winced as the wound throbbed painfully. Pulling her blood stained hand away she ran into the empty courtyard but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw shadows emerge from the darkened areas.

Meredith smirked as she pushed back her duster revealing the tip of her Yaka arrow as one hundred Sakaaran soldiers surrounded her. Gritting her teeth she hissed “shit” as they began to move in toward her forming a perfect circle.

One of the Sakaaran soldiers stepped in front of the gathered circle and snarled “throw down your weapons Ravager and surrender to the Grand Master and he may be merciful”.

Meredith felt her heart beat faster as a cold fear swept over her. Yondu had told her of the Grand Master and what his prisoners were used for. She’d be used as a gladiator in the games and not all the gladiators lived. Staring at the one who had spoken to her she said “sorry but I’m afraid I’ll have to decline surrendering due to other plans”.

The Sakaaran hardened his eyes and clicked his fingers which resulted in the rest of them to raise their guns at Meredith. Stepping toward her he said “then you have chosen death. You have two choices here so decide wisely”.

Meredith frowned and nodding her head she took off her com link and secretly pressed the hands free button so Yondu might hear what was going on. Throwing it to the ground she threw down the rest of her weapons before saying “I surrender”.

Two Sakaarans moved toward her and shackled her hands together before leading her through another alleyway to their awaiting air craft. As soon as they reached the craft Meredith was placed inside a cell in the bottom deck while they waited for all of the Sakaarans to be boarded before taking off.

Yondu who had been listening to what was said to Meredith arrived at the courtyard with the rest of the Ravagers. Picking up the discarded com link and Yaka arrow he turned around to see Peter comforting his sister while Tulk frowned and asked “what now Captain?”.

Yondu glanced at Pearle and Peter before standing in front of his crew and replied “these Sakaarans think it’s wise to steal from Yondu Udonta. We are gonna get Meredith Quill back no matter what it takes and this Grand Master will regret the day he stole from me. We must return to the Ecclector to prepare for battle”.

His crew looked at each other before giving the Ravager salute and followed their captain back to where the Ecclector was parked.

Meredith must have blacked out because when she awoke she was sitting in a metal chair with her hands bound to its arm rests. Seeing bits of her hair falling in front of her face she screamed before she was brought face to face with a Sakaaran who slapped her harshly across the face. Feeling tears slide down her cheeks from the sting of the slap Meredith took a deep breath while her hair continued to fall and when it stopped falling the chair whirled her around so she could see her reflection in the mirror. Her long blonde hair was gone only to be replaced by a a messy Mohawk. The chair whirled again and began to carry her through corridors fastly before it stopped and she was in a room with a finely dressed silver haired man.

Glaring at him she asked “I presume you’re the Grand Master?”.

The Grand Master chuckled and turning to his assistant he said “I like this one, she’s fiery and perfect for the games”.

His assistant smirked and said “judging by her stature she won’t last two minutes”.

“Hey” said the Grand Master as he circled the chair Meredith was sitting in before adding “she may look like that but Ravagers are usually ruthless fighters and this one should prove useful. Put her in one of the fights tonight it should be fun”.

His assistant nodded her head and asked “of course sir but what name will we give her?”.

The Grand Master steepled his fingers together and looked thoughtfully at Meredith before replying “call her Ravager Queen, that should get the crowd going”.

Meredith kept her mouth shut refusing to talk because she if she did she would break down in floods of tears. As she was led from the room her only thoughts were on how long would it take Yondu to come and get her.

The Ecclector hummed as it waited above the planet Sakar. The crew waited in the briefing room for Yondu and when he walked in they gave him the salute. Yondu looked at them ans seeing Peter and Pearle among them he nodded his head and said “Meredith Quill has been taken hostage by the Grand Master on Sakar. She’ll no doubt be used in the games and without her arrow she’ll be defenceless. As her Captain, fellow crew and family it is our duty to go in there and rescue her”.

The crew cheered and Yondu waited for them to quieten down before turning to the map on the screen behind him. Pointing to the four corners of the Grand Master’s property where the games were held he said “I need two Ravagers in their M Crafts to each corner and that includes you Peter”. Seeing Peter’s worried expression he added “Tulk you co – pilot with Peter. I’ll take the rest of the crew in with me and we’ll hide where the entrance to the arena is. If we see Meredith before she goes in to the arena we grab her but if we don’t we go in with guns blazin” said Yondu carefully. 

Seeing his crew nod their heads he added “this isn’t one of our normal heists this is a rescue mission, keep yer heads on the target of getting Mer out of there and don’t get caught. Pearle you’ll be with me. Now since that’s explained everyone to the Hangar Bay coz I’m tired of waiting”.

The crew left the briefing room and made their way to the Hangar Bay. Peter was excited but nervous as he walked beside Tulk anxious to get his Mother out of there. Pearle who walked with Yondu ahead of the crew had the same thoughts but she had a feeling deep down that they would rescue her Mother.


	18. Chapter 18.

A/N: Huge thank you to all who are still following and to those who leave kudos. Your all awesome! Please review.

Meredith felt sick as she was brought to the weapon room. Looking at the swords, shields and spears she found them very primitive compared to the Yaka arrow she no longer had. Feeling a harsh nudge by the soldier she picked up a sword and shield. Feeling another harsh nudge she walked to the arena silently praying that she would not die. When the doors opened she stepped into the arena and hearing the cheers of the crowd Meredith looked up at the packed seats of viewers all awaiting the blood shed that was to come. Seeing a Dark Elf at the other side of the arena she ran at him engaging him in battle.

The Dark Elf was stronger and more experienced but she met him with the strike of her own blade and blocked his strikes determined to survive. Swinging her sword she ducked his strike and kicked the back of his legs knocking the Dark Elf to the ground. 

The Grand Master looked down at her with excitement but his assistant approached him and said “sorry to disturb you sir but there’s been a breach into the building. It seems that a group of Ravagers have come to uh cause you trouble”.

The Grand Master rolled his eyes before saying “no one likes good entertainment any more. Have the Sakaaran soldiers deal with them, can’t have them taking one of my prized fighters”. His assistant nodded her head and went to deliver the message to the Sakaaran soldiers.  
*  
“I hate Sakar” growled Yondu as he crept down a corridor with Pearle beside him. 

Pearle rolled her eyes and whispered “don’t worry, once we rescue Mom you won’t have to come back here again and you and Mom can live happily ever after”.

Hearing snorts coming from fifteen crew members that were following behind them Yondu looked down at Pearle and shook his head. She really lived on cloud 9 sometimes. Coming to a large metal door Yondu said “we’re here. Vorker blow it open and remember boys we get Mer and we get out. Keep Pearle safe or ye will have Meredith to answer to”.

Vorker attached a small explosive to the door and stepping back with the rest of the Ravagers he pressed the detonator detonating the bomb to explode turning the door into nothing but scrap metal. Rushing into the arena they saw Meredith being held up by the Dark Elf – his hand gripping her neck roughly while he tried to strangle her.

Yondu growled and seeing the Grand Master standing up exclaiming loudly about the entertainment being interrupted he whistled sharply sending his Yaka arrow through the side of the Dark Elf’s head. Looking at his crew he ordered “cover me”.

Meredith coughed and spluttered as air flowed properly into her lungs and her hazy vision cleared. Feeling a hand land on her back gently she looked up and seeing Yondu she threw her arms around his neck thankful that he had come to rescue her. 

Yondu rubbed her back and said “ya alright now Mer I got ya but we need to move”.

Meredith nodded her head and wiping her eyes she asked “have you got a spare blaster?” Feeling something being pressed into her hand she looked down and seeing her blaster and Yaka arrow she smirked.

The Grand Master was furious as he said “ah I don’t know who ye are but taking my fighter is illegal here in Sakar and the punishment is death”.

Yondu grabbed Meredith’s hand pulling him closer to him before shouting “then ya should have known not to steal from a Ravager clan coz we always come to get our own back”. 

Seeing ten Sakaaran soldiers enter the arena Yondu whistled a series of sharp, high and low whistles sending the arrow through the soldiers. Leaving the arena with Pearle and his crew they made their way back down the hallway they had come and soon were out in the streets of Sakar. 

Vorker surveyed the streets that were crowded with Sakaaran citizens before saying “Captain what now?”.

Yondu kept his hand around Meredith’s hand before replying “through the alleyways. I want us off this planet as soon as possible”.

The alleyways were filthy as Yondu led them through the maze. Each alleyway contained rubbish scattered on the ground and dumpsters that wreaked of something that turned Meredith’s stomach upside down. Stopping in an especially filthy alleyway Yondu took a deep breath and looked out into the dump and spotting his M Craft surrounded by a large group of Sakaaran soldiers he said “we have company. Need to get rid of them if we want to leave”.

The crew nodded their heads and rushed forward firing their blasters while Yondu whistled sending his Yaka arrow through as many as he could. As soon as the Sakaaran soldiers were dead they all boarded the M Craft. Yondu sat in the pilot’s seat while Meredith sat in the co – pilot’s seat beside him. As soon as they were in the air Yondu sent the message to the Ravagers he had sent in with their M Crafts to return to the Ecclector.

Meredith was quiet as they made their way back to the Ecclector and the silence worried Yondu. As soon as they were all back on the Ecclector Yondu waited until the rest of the crew were off his M Craft before saying “ya need to talk to me Mer?”.

Meredith looked at Yondu and feeling tears form in her eyes she swallowed the lump in her throat and replied “I thought I was going die when that Dark Elf started to strangle me. I’m still getting through the shock of that”.

Yondu nodded his head and turning so he was facing Meredith he said “I’m glad I got there in time to save ya darling, if anything had happened to you I wouldn’t be me anymore”.

Meredith looked at Yondu and seeing the fear in his eyes she took his hand and said “I’d be like that too if anything were to happen to you too and thank you Yondu for coming to rescue me”.

Smiling softly Yondu stroked Meredith’s cheek and said “I’ll always come for ya Mer just remember that. No one’s gonna touch my lady”.

Over whelmed Meredith smiled at his words. If he kissed her she wouldn’t stop, she was his lady and she did care for him deeply. Yondu sttod up and said “get some rest Mer and take the next two days to yourself. I gotta go to the bridge”.

Meredith watched him go before leaving his M Craft desperate to see her children but also eager for her next conversation with Yondu.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi Rainbowdea, thank you for your wonderful comment. This chapter is for you and there is more on the way.

Yondu rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes as he sat in the cafeteria typing away on a holo pad. It had been a long stressful week for the crew of the Ecclector. First Meredith got abducted and after rescuing her he had showed her a softer side even revealed his feelings. Then the ships engine started playing up and after Tulk gave him the report it looked like new parts were needed. That meant a trip to Xandar and Yondu decided while they were there they could stock up on other supplies needed. Putting down the holo pad he leaned back in his chair and was about to retire to his quarters for the night when the arrival of Meredith made him change his mind. 

Meredith smiled at Yondu when she entered the cafeteria and made her way behind the counter where she had secretly stored a bottle of Xandarian whiskey. Grabbing two mugs she carried them and the bottle of whiskey over to the table her captain was sitting at it. Pouring the whiskey into the mugs she pushed one towards him and asked “so how long until we reach Xandar?”

Yondu took a large helping of the whiskey into his mouth before replying “we’ll be in Xandar’s orbit before lunch tomorrow. I’ve contacted Xandar to inform them of our upcoming arrival. Got the usual warning about the crew not to cause trouble”.

Meredith chuckled and taking a sip of her whiskey she asked “how long will we be staying in Xandar?”

Yondu smirked at her over his mug and replied “engine repairs will no doubt take two days and other supplies need to be got so I think we’ll be there three days” Taking another drink of his whiskey he added “it’ll give ya plenty of time to pamper yourself Mer”.

“Pamper myself?” asked Meredith with her eyebrow raised.

Yondu stared into his whiskey before quietly replying “after what happened to ya being abducted ya deserve it and I know about you having nightmares since we got you back. I know you’re keeping something hidden Mer and ya don’t have to tell but whatever happened ya need some pampering”.

Meredith gulped back her whiskey and nodding her head she said “I can’t show you here”.

Yondu stood up and grabbing the bottle of whiskey he placed a hand on Meredith’s shoulder he said “come on Mer”

Meredith stood and followed him out of the cafeteria and down the corridor to his quarters which he opened and walked in before waiting for her to step in before closing the door. Hearing the lock click meaning the door was locked Meredith removed her jacket and hung it on a hook. Turning her back to Yondu she removed her long sleeved tee shirt revealing her bare back which was decorated with angry lash marks crisscrossing each other and part of them had become really raw under the back strap of her bra which was speckled with dried blood.

Yondu took a sharp breath and feeling his heart quicken it’s beat he rested his head against the back of Meredith’s head and carefully wrapped his arms around her midriff.  
Feeling her begin to shake he said softly “I’m right here for ya darling, you just let it out and then tell me who did this”.

Meredith let the wall down and said “when they brought me onto their ship they put me into a cell but then decided to teach me a lesson when I threatened them. They dragged me out of the cell and two held my arms out while another lashed me with a whip”.

Yondu gritted his teeth furious that they did this to her. Taking a deep breath he said “stay here Mer I need to get the First Aid Kit and some other items to clean these”.  
Meredith watched him leave the room before sitting down on the edge of his bed. Now that she’d told him of the lashings a huge weight lifted off her shoulders.

Seeing the door open and Yondu walk back in with a bowl of hot water and a medical bag she smiled. Yondu returned her smile before moving to sit behind her. Unfastening her bra he worked at cleaning her wounds and then got some ointment from the medical bag and applied it onto the lashes which took the painful sting away. Taking out a large piece of gauze he fastened it over the lashes. Putting the medical bag on the floor and the bowl of water beside it with the used cloths he said “best keep yer bra off till they’re healed Mer. The strap is making them more raw”. Standing up he crossed over to where Meredith had left her long sleeved tee shirt and picking it he handed it to her.

Meredith carefully put the tee shirt back on before standing up. Taking a sig from the whiskey bottle she handed it to Yondu saying “thank you Yondu”.

Yondu took a long drink of the whiskey before nodding his head asking “why didn’t ya tell me when we talked on my M Craft?”.

Meredith frowned and replied “I just wanted to forget that it had happened and I wanted to remain strong for Peter and Pearle”.

Yondu shook his head and said “ya still should have told me”.

Meredith didn’t say anything just took a drink from the whiskey. Looking at him she said “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner”. Seeing Yondu nod his head she added “they’ll heal Papa Smurf and even though the scars will be a reminder I’ll still be your lady”.

Yondu faced her and folding his arms he asked “Papa Smurf?”.

Meredith smiled and replied “he was a character on this cartoon Peter and Pearle used to watch”.

Yondu rolled his eyes and asked “and why call me that?”.

“Because you’re both blue but don’t worry you’re cuter” explained Meredith as she patted his cheek gently feeling his three day stubble.

Yondu caressed Meredith’s cheek and seeing her cheeks blush he gently gripped her chin and covered her mouth with his own locking her in a passionate kiss. Feeling her hands slip around his neck Yondu moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head and placed his other hand on her hip pulling her flush against him.

Meredith smiled in the kiss before deepening it and moved her hands from his neck down his chest and around his wait to settle on his rear. Feeling the need for air she pulled away taking a some deep breaths. Feeling Yondu’s lips on her neck she smiled and arched her neck giving him more access. 

Yondu grinned against the skin of her neck before moving his hand to her butt cheek squeezing. Hearing her satisfied moan he moved back up her neck before reclaiming her mouth. They kiss for a few more minutes before pulling away saying “I think we should stop now Mer, I want to wait till your back is healed before we go any further”.

Meredith nodded before giving him a mischievous smirk. Leaning into him she said “well when they are all healed we’ll get back to it”. Giving him a soft kiss Meredith added “see you later handsome”.

Yondu smiled and watched her leave before going to bridge to prepare for their arrival to Xandar.


	20. Chapter 20

Xandar had been a nightmare with Nova Corps constantly watching you your every move but now with the ship repaired Meredith breathed a sigh of relief as they travelled through space to their next destination. Walking down the corridor she entered her workshop and got to work making repairing what needed to be repaired. After working for a few hours she was interrupted by Pearle entering the workshop with an excited look on her face.

“Guess what Mom?” asked Pearle excitedly as she sat on the chair across from Meredith.

Meredith put down the coat she was mending and smiling at her daughter she asked “what?”

Pearle leaned her elbows on the bench and replied “Pops just announced to the crew that we’re going to the Milky Way Galaxy because of a new client. Of course we have to wait until we reach said galaxy before Pops is told what planet to land on. I hope it’s Centauri IV”.

Meredith smiled happy at the idea of seeing the Milky Way Galaxy before asking “what’s Centauri IV Pearle?”

“When I ended up in Med Bay after that fall from the M Craft when I was a kid I asked Pops to tell me about planets near Terra that had life on them. He told me about Centauri IV in the Milky Way Galaxy and about the race that live on it. They’re called Centaurians and they use a special metal to make their arrows” said Pearle happily as she smiled at the memory.

“Would be fun wouldn’t it?” asked Meredith as she leaned back in her seat. 

Pearle nodded her head and replied “yes it would. I’d love to see the Centaurians and the planet they live on”.

Meredith chuckled and standing up to stretch she said “well maybe if you’re lucky Yondu might show you that planet someday. Now come on lunch will be ready and I don’t know about you but I’m famished”.

Pearle nodded her head and followed her Mother to the Cafeteria where the crew were already seated. Grabbing her lunch she spotted Peter, Tulk and Kraglin seated and went to join them. Meredith smiled at her daughter’s eagerness and filling her tray with the lunch she walked to the back where Yondu sat alone looking at a holo pad. Sitting beside him Meredith nudged his elbow gently and said “this trip to the Milky Way Galaxy has Pearle very excited”.

Yondu put down the holo pad and picking up his fork he asked “why?”.

“She’s hoping you’ll be stopping on that planet you told her about when she was in Med Bay that time she fell from the M Craft” replied Meredith as she placed a piece of Xandarian boar into her mouth.

Yondu ate some of his lunch before saying “don’t know what you’re talking about Mer”.

Meredith rolled her eyes before saying “I’m talking about Centauri IV Yondu and it’s inhabitants Centaurians”.

Yondu nearly dropped his fork and turning to look at Meredith he said “I hope you didn’t tell her that I would take her to Centauri IV”.

Seeing the serious look on Yondu’s face she swallowed another mouthful of Xandarian boar stew before saying “I said that she might be lucky for you to stop there and show her the planet”.

Yondu clenched his teeth and shaking his head he said “well we ain’t ever stopping on that planet so stop putting those ideas in her head”.

“Well you’re the one who told her about Centauri IV Yondu not me” hissed Meredith as she pushed her empty plate away and cradled the steaming mug of coffee in her hands.  
Yondu finished his lunch and grabbing the holo pad he snapped “if you want her to see Centauri IV you can bring her but I ain’t steppin foot on that planet”. Having said his piece Yondu left the Cafeteria anxious to get this job over with.

 

The day passed slowly and with it coming to an end Meredith finished repairing the piece of clothing and returned to her quarters. She was tired from the day and entering her quarters she found Yondu waiting for her in the living room. Removing her jacket she said “Yondu I’m too tired to argue and where are Peter and Pearle?”.

Yondu smirked and sitting on the sofa he said “I’m not here to argue with ya Mer and Peter and Pearle are fast asleep”.

Meredith moved to the kitchen and making two mugs of coffee she carried them into the living room. Handing one to Yondu she asked “are you going to tell me why you won’t step foot on Centauri IV?”

Sipping his coffee Yondu said “if I tell you why ya can’t tell the rest of the crew or Peter or Pearle”.

Nodding her head Meredith said “I promise you Yondu I won’t tell anyone”.

Taking a deep breath Yondu looked down at his hands and said “Centauri IV is the planet I am from. The Zatoan tribe is the tribe I belonged to. Yes our race is Centaurian but I have never been back there”.

Meredith scooted closer to him and asked “can you remember what they were like?”.

Drinking more of his coffee Yondu replied “nah. My parents didn’t want me so they sold their own baby to the Kree but after twenty years being a battle slave Stakar freed me and made me a Ravager”.

Meredith’s heart went out to the feared Yondu when he told her his past. Putting her mug down she took his hand and said “I’m sorry to say this but your parents are jerks. You should confront them about it”.

Yondu smiled at her and giving her hand a gentle squeeze he said “it would be interesting to see the looks on their faces to see the child they sold now a feared Ravager Captain”.  
Meredith leaned her head on his shoulder and said “yes it would but I guess we’ll never see it”.

Putting down his coffee mug Yondu embraced wrapped his arm around Meredith’s shoulders and sighed “maybe we’ll stop there when the job’s done but Pearle has to behave herself”.

Kissing his cheek Meredith smiled and whispered “thank you Captain Udonta”.

Snorting Yondu pulled her onto his lap and said “Mer you should know not to tease your captain”.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Meredith said “yes but you know I will anyway. So are you staying the night?”.

Standing up Yondu adjusted Meredith in his arms and said “I suppose I could humour you for one night”. Meredith giggled as he carried her to her bedroom closing the bedroom door firmly behind them.

Please review and tell me if Yondu should go to Centauri IV?


	21. Chapter 21.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review

The journey to the Milky Way Galaxy had been boring as Meredith soon found out. The Ecclector had to be refuelled three times and each time they docked at a planet to refuel the Ravagers had to visit the local bars and brothels. Walking down the hallways that led to the cafeteria Meredith smiled when she saw Pearle and Peter sitting at a table looking at something on a holo pad. Moving into the kitchen Meredith made two mugs of hot chocolate and a mug of coffee before placing them on a tray and made her way to the table her children sat at.

Placing the two mugs of hot chocolate in front of them she asked “so what are ye two up to?”.

Peter sipped his hot chocolate before replying “we’re looking at a star map of the Milky Way Galaxy and we’re reading the information on the planets there”.  
Meredith nodded her head and sipping her coffee she help her hand out for the holo pad and asked “can I see?”. Pearle handed the pad to her before settling to drink her hot chocolate.

Meredith scanned through the planets until she found Centauri IV. Reading the information on it she chewed on her bottom lip. The information said that the Kree often used the planet as a base for the slave trade. Highlighting a few lines she handed the pad back to Pearle who read them carefully before nodding her head slowly.

Peter watched them both before scoffing and asked “what is with you two?”.

Pearle chuckled and looking at Peter she replied “nothing you’d understand bro”. Seeing Peter shrug his shoulders Pearle returned her gaze to the holo pad screen and frowned at what she had read. Looked like visiting Centauri IV was out of the question. 

*

Yondu sat in the pilot’s chair while he read the message he’d just received from their newest client. The location to meet was Teegarden’s star which was a planet unknown to the Ravager Captain. Pinching the bridge of his nose he read that the planet was inhabited by many races including Centaurians. Hearing footsteps enter the bridge he looked behind him and seeing Meredith he asked “what’s up Mer?”.

Meredith stood beside his seat and gazing out the window she said “I just came from the cafeteria where Peter and Pearle were looking up information on the Milky Way Galaxy and Pearle now understands why she can’t go to Centauri IV”.

Yondu nodded his head and said “that’s good. How did Pearle take the news about the slavery thing?”.

Meredith spun to stare at Yondu and asked “did you put that information about Centauri IV on the data files?”.

Yondu smirked and nodding his head he replied “I had to and anyway what I put in them files is true. Centauri IV is no more. It’s tribes no doubt all enslaved and if our Pearle went there the same would happen to her and there would be no way to get her back”.

Meredith shuddered and folding her arms she said “I would hate if that happened Yondu”. 

Yondu looked at Meredith and seeing the worry etched on her face he said “she’ll be fine Mer. Pearle’s got us to look out for her and anyway this phase will pass as soon as we land on Teegarden’s Star. I was sent a message by our new client where to meet him and that’s it”.

“Sounds pretty” said Meredith as she sat on the floor beside him.

Yondu chuckled and smiling down at her he said “maybe. Anyway there will be plenty of market stalls to help Pearle forget all about Centauri IV”.

“Hm” mumbled Meredith as she watched the star scape.

They remained Quiet for a few minutes before Yondu asked “do ya miss Terra Mer? Is there anyone there that you were close to?”.

Meredith shook her head and replied “no there’s no one there except for an Aunt but we had a fallen out before you came back for me. As for missing it I don’t when I have a whole galaxy to explore with you”.

Yondu smirked and nodding his head satisfied with her answer he said “that’s good. Ya better go get those two ready coz we’re nearly there”.

“How long till we reach orbit?” asked Meredith as she stood up. 

Yondu chuckled and replied “twenty minutes so ya better hurry”.

Meredith left the bridge and rushed to the Cafeteria where Peter and Pearle still sat looking at the holo pad. Smiling at them she said “Peter, Pearle we’re going to orbit in twenty minutes”.

“Jeez that was quick” said Peter as he and Pearle stood up before approaching their Mother.

“Yes well we have to get to the bridge now” said Meredith in an urging manner.

The three left the Cafeteria and walked briskly to the Bridge where the sat in their seats and buckled their safety belts before Yondu began the ships descent onto the planet.

*

Pearle looked at the market stalls when they had emerged from the M Craft and nudged Peter saying “we might find some knew cassette tapes here”.

Peter grinned and nodding his head he replied “we might but I want to try the food”.

“Every time we land on a planet you want to eat. Shopping comes first bro” said Pearle.

Meredith watched them before turning to Yondu and asked “will they be fine on their own or do I need to shackle them to me?”.

Yondu glanced at her and shrugging his shoulders he replied “I have given orders to the crew to keep an eye on them including you so no need to worry”.

Meredith nodded her head and asked “how long do you think this meeting will last?”.

“Don’t know but I’ll find ya when I’m finished so have fun” replied Yondu as he began to make his way to the meeting point leaving Meredith to ponder which stall to visit first.

While Peter visited a stall that sold weapons Pearle shopped at the many stalls purchasing terran junk as it was called before purchasing some extra clothes and toiletries. Coming to a stall she smiled at the female merchant who was Centaurian. 

The merchant smiled at Pearle and asked “hello I’m Uru how may I help you?”

Pearle looked at the jewellery on the table and said “these are very beautiful. Have you anything related to a Yakka arrow?”.

Uru looked at Pearle curiously before opening a wooden box to retrieve a white metal chain with a gold arrow hanging from it. Looking at Pearle she said “this unfortunately can only be sold to someone of our race”.

Pearle frowned and said “oh”. Relaxing her frown she smiled and added “I understand but I know someone who would just love it”.

Uru shook her head and irritated she snapped “you are not Centaurian so you cannot wear it. Now be gone before I lose my patience”.

*

Yondu rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the hut and made his way through the stalls. This job was going to take him all the way to Jotunheim and was going to cost him on fuel.

Hearing Pearle’s voice raised he looked for her and seeing her arguing with a Centaurian he made his way to the stall and asked “what’s going on here Pearle?”.

Pearle turned around and seeing Yondu she replied “this merchant won’t sell me a necklace and I’m arguing that it don’t matter what race I am”.

Yondu nodded his head and turning to Uru he smirked and said “let me see the necklace?”.

“You know she can’t wear it, she’s not one of us” said Uru as she handed the necklace to Yondu.

Yondu looked at the necklace and asked “how much?”

“Five thousand credits” replied Uru as she folded her arms. 

Throwing the credits on the counter Yondu said “now it’s sold and my daughter has a new piece of jewellery”.

Uru grumbled before pocketing the credits and watching the Centaurian lead the arrogant young lady away from her stall.


End file.
